Honey, I Shrunk the Saviour
by rickmantic
Summary: Regina, struggling to deal with her mother's death, is stuck babysitting a 5-inch Emma after a magical accident. They try to work together to get Emma back to her normal annoying size. Pre-SQ -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I by no means own Once Upon a Time or claim rights to the characters mentioned.**

Pre SQ, takes place after The Miller's Daughter. Idea is based on the movie: _Honey, I Shrunk the Kids._

_"Solving big problems is easier than solving little problems." - Sergey Brin [aka awesome human being]_

Thanks to _muchmadnessissense_ for being my partner in crime!

* * *

"I do not wish to speak to you any further. Now leave before I make you disappear. Or worse..."

Regina turned her back at the saviour, hoping her tone had been hint enough that this so called intervention had reached its end. She made her way towards the table before the sheriff interrupted her.

"Stop it Regina. You are not going to find any answers at that table. Talk to me. Henry is worried about you. I am-"

"Do not toy with me, Miss Swan. My abhorrent weakness may delude me into believing that Henry feels anything resembling concern for me. But you... you are worried... about me? The one who took _my_ son away from me, the one whose mother took _my_ mother away from me..."

She turned to face the sheriff with cold eyes slowly widening in realisation, "Maybe it's another ruse, a plot to take something else from me."

"Regina," Emma sighed, her voice betraying her composed demeanour.

Regina continued, trapped in her own train of thoughts, "My sanity, my freedom, my life maybe?"

"Regina," Emma tried again, praying for her to stop. To stop saying things she didn't want to hear. Couldn't bear to hear.

"Of course no one would really berate you if you did manage to vanquish me."

Regina sauntered towards the sheriff standing in the middle of her study, "It would probably make things easier for you. No witch out to get your beloved kins. What will it be though, stake through my heart or the clichéd burn the w-"

"Damn it Regina, stop it." Emma snapped; her eyes steeled, her fists clenched.

Regina, taken aback by the sudden outburst, halted in her tracks. She observed the blonde with carefully veiled surprise, noticing her hardened features.

"Or maybe," she drawled out her finger tapping her chin as her lips twitched, upturning slightly, "You really are serious? You really are worried."

The brunette tilted her head in wonder as she continued in the sugary sweet voice which made the sheriff's skin crawl.

"Worried about the pathetic witch, living her sad lonely life... such misery."

Emma closed her eyes feeling the sting of words, mouthing _stop it_ slowly like a mantra.

"The mighty saviour wants to pity the barren hag. Poor motherless evil queen." Her voice hardened as Cora crossed her mind.

"Always trying to do the right thing. It doesn't really matter what my say is, if it's good you'll do it, all of you."

Suddenly the victim of her own little twisted game she faced away from the blonde and moved towards the fireplace, attempting to hide the tears pricking her eyes.

"Each and every one of you: your mother, your father, your grandfather." She spat out the last word like poison.

She heard a faint cry of her name but the brunette was sinking, drowning in her own words; memories surging through her mind, anger surging through her body. When the small flame in the fireplace suddenly flared up, Regina forced herself to calm down. She kept staring at the now receding blaze oblivious to the sudden silence. Slowly sensing the absence of the saviour's annoying voice she turned back, only to face an empty study.

"Of course she ran. Always running isn't she? But who could blame her when I do such a good job at driving people away. People do seem to go to great lengths to run away from me."

Regina's hands automatically reached inside her blazer pockets and the brunette inhaled deeply, placating herself.

She needed a drink, 'What's one more drink?'

She smiled sadly at her table where a half-filled container of malt was surrounded by several empty ones. The drinking had certainly increased. As had her resolve to become a recluse. She hadn't stepped out of her house once after Cora's demise.

'No.'

Regina's hand tightened around the crystal.

"Not demise, murder," she reminded herself. "Cold blooded murder."

She knocked back the contents of the glass, now used to the accompanying burning of her throat, and slammed the glass back with force. Something cracked, the table or the glass, she didn't care.

She was supposed to be mourning, her bleak mind reprimanded. All her sorrow should be reserved for her mother, not the inane saviour. It wasn't like she wanted Emma to fight, to stay. Emma was probably just making sure Regina wouldn't do anything rash against her precious Snow.

Regina huffed; she didn't need fake sentiments.

She didn't need anyone. Period.

"She is the same. They're all the same. Even-even-"

No. Her tongue wouldn't concede.

Her boy... her little boy. No, it wasn't his fault. She just wasn't good enough for him. Maybe it was time she accepted she never could be.

Her mind felt heavy with despair and she yearned to return to her bed.

Revenge could wait. Snow White could wait. The stupid saviour could wait. Now she must sleep. Sleep and forget this world. She walked absent-mindedly towards the door and unfortunately overlooked the rug the tip of her shoe found purchase in.

"What in Gods-"

Her knees collided with the rug first, her hands bracing her for the fall in reflex. Staring at the woollen pattern right below her eye, she felt the tears falling, dampening the expensive piece of Afghan drop by drop.

"Pathetic. Can't even walk."

Her head felt heavier as her strength waned; she slowly descended, resting her right cheek on the carpet facing away from the fireplace.

'How the mighty have fallen. Mother would be so proud.' Regina smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, the tears leaking through.

Five more minutes and then she will pick herself up and get it together. What that _it _was she wasn't sure but she desperately needed five minutes when the whole world wasn't conspiring to watch her fall.

Exhaustion was about to draw her into sleep when a rustling sound forced her to open her eyes.

Regina gasped; she should really just stick to her cider.

She lifted her head, tilting to take in the tiny figure in front of her. She blinked a few times; squeezing shut her eyes for a moment longer to clear the moisture.

No. Still there.

"Emma?"

The pocket-sized action figure kicked her shoes on the russet strands of the rug and looked up to face wide brown eyes with a guilt-ridden expression.

"Hi", came the high-pitched but barely audible squeak.

Brown eyes slipped shut as her head collapsed down with one last coherent thought floating through her head.

'How the mighty have fallen indeed.'

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Mild Language

The story takes place after The Miller's Daughter. Gold visited Cora's grave but there is no talk of love spell right now.

* * *

There was a time when Regina could hardly wait to wake up and explore her curse, blooming in the form of Storybrooke. The excitement soon faded away, sooner than she could have anticipated. Now the mornings had reached a point where they literally threw light on everything that was wrong with her life. Resentment came naturally and today felt no different. Except with the added bonus of her head threatening to split open. All night she had been plagued with erratic dreams, blurs of red and gold, dolls and wax figurines. As sleep tapered, awareness seeped through.

She was not on her bed.

She was not comfortable.

And she was definitely not in a good mood.

The sleepy witch moved but groaned at the sensation. Tired brown eyes peeped opened.

'Oh yes.'

The _graceful_ events of the previous day flooded her mind. Regina closed her eyes and tried to stand up but her body ached, rejecting any change from its current position on the floor. Too tired to make a real effort, she _magicked_ herself to her bedroom. Magic truly was her only friend.

As soon as her head touched the soft pillow, a very tired Regina Mills moaned in comfort. Even with the light flooding her surroundings she found herself quickly falling back to sleep. It wasn't like she had a busy schedule to adhere to. _Perks of being a social pariah. _She got more comfortable inside the covers embracing the silence of the empty mansion.

Unknown to her she was not alone, the mansion was not empty and the lone house guest was not happy.

No, the house guest was angry. And scared. And five god damn inches tall.

'Dammit Regina.'

* * *

_The Previous Evening_

Gold had preached Regina's intention of revenge to the Charming clan like a new development in the town charter. If Emma could alter the course of events which had led to Snow depositing the cursed heart in Regina's hands, she would. Hell, if some higher power was that kind to the blonde princess, this was only one of the few hundred things she would happily change. But like those hundred things, this one had indeed happened and there was nothing left to do but deal with the consequences.

Glancing at Snow snuggled inside white covers with David hovering over her, Emma scoffed, 'This was not dealing with the consequences.'

Bitter as she was, she was also afraid, afraid that Regina might do something in a fit of rage. _Wasn't that her style? _Losing her mother again was not an option for Emma. But she was also not exactly thrilled with the sharpen-ye-pitchforks routine Gold had suggested. She really needed to have a talk with David about the people he was letting into their house.

Honestly speaking, Emma really needed to talk to the brunette foremost.

Henry had insisted on meeting his mother after learning about the unfortunate events surrounding Cora but Regina had become a shadow, invisible in daylight, unseen at night.

As she left her house Emma wondered if she hadn't been making a good enough effort in contacting Regina. It had been hard, watching Henry call his-Regina's home line every day only to hang up after a series of rings. But she hoped the boy would get over it eventually, seeing how keen he had been to stay with Emma all year. But it was rather surprising that Regina hadn't shown up. Wasn't Henry the one thing she wanted? She could understand avoidance when it came to Emma and her parents... but negligence when it came to Henry?

Maybe Emma had been a little too late for this talk. Truth be told she wouldn't even have tried today if it wasn't for Gold. But she reasoned with herself that you don't show up at a magically volatile woman's house after their mother had just passed away.

'No. Not passed away. Murdered', Emma bitterly thought, 'she was murdered.'

Emma stopped momentarily and groaned; her head felt like a war zone, every thought fighting with the previous one. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Should she feel guilty for keeping Henry away from Regina, disappointed that he still missed Regina, angry that Regina had teamed up with Cora or that Snow had killed Cora? But wasn't her mother trying to protect her family, wouldn't Regina have done the same for Henry if it was Snow instead of Cora? Never in her wildest dreams would have Emma considered that a time would come when there would be so many people in her life that she would be connected to.

As the mansion came into view, the flaming ball that was her mind extinguished slowly as she took in the dulled lustre of the house. The feeling of concern that she usually fought when it came to Regina surfaced.

She was the saviour wasn't she, she was just going to go ahead and fix it. What that _it_ was she wasn't sure but she was going to fix it even if it was the last thing she did.

Emma knocked a couple of times but there was no answer.

"Sorry Regina, you don't get to play hermit-hermit today." Emma grumbled under her breath.

Low knocks turned to angry blows accompanied by vocalised cries of the brunette's name. She feared the door would come off the hinge when a pair of footsteps halted her actions. The door swivelled open and there she was.

Then, exactly after 6 days, Emma stood face to face with Regina Mills.

Emma felt her chest lighten as she took in the person scowling before her, looking her impeccable self; _why was she dressed for work?_ Emma was suddenly aware of the clothes on her skin; she had picked her red jacket in her hurry. The scene felt oddly familiar in her mind, like the Sheriff had come to meet the angry Mayor. Like nothing had changed. She made a note to dwell on understatements later.

Emma forced her way inside praying Regina wouldn't exercise magic on her. She held some misplaced confidence that though Regina had tried to choke the living out of her in Gold's shop not a week ago, she wasn't going to try anything today. It was there and she had no explanation for it, except maybe the slight slump of those proud shoulders and dimness of those brown eyes. True to her intuition, Regina gave her five minutes of her supposedly busy time, begrudgingly.

They both proceeded to the study and Emma noticed how the insides reflected the outside of her house. The house was not sloppy, not to a stranger. But Emma could sense it, those many tiny disturbances. She shook her head and chose to focus on the brunette instead. As she entered Regina was making herself a drink standing next to the table which used to be littered with documents and files. Now it was more like an open bar, where only one guest was being catered to. What shocked her was that gone were the sofas and chairs, like Regina was sure no one would be stepping into her house.

Emma sighed.

The usual questions commenced: _How are you, where have you been, Henry has been missing you, why aren't you answering his calls?_

The answer was consistent, silence.

Questions continued till Regina tried to put a stop to this one-sided discussion. Clearly irritated, Regina motioned towards another drink when Emma tried to reason with her. But something she said made the older woman snap. Why was the woman so distrustful to the idea that someone would care for her? Her inner voice supplied she should know why.

There were a few things less painful than the following conversation that unfurled. Burdened by the weight of her words Emma closed her eyes to shield herself. That was till suddenly Regina had in all means shouted her tendency to run away making Emma jump into attention.

"What do you mean she always runs-" Emma angrily shouted as she tried to stare down the woman.

The breath in her lungs left her body as she found herself facing a giant standing in front of her... _Regina?_

"What in the name of..." Emma's voice trailed off as she craned her head upwards slowly taking the whole of the brunette's body.

Mechanically, Emma looked down to see herself. What the hell happened? What the hell did Regina do to her?

Suddenly she heard a huge cracking sound. Her hands flew to her ears to cushion the assault on her ear drums.

'Dammit Regina.'

Regina, _fuck_, she needed Regina's help. And Regina was coming towards her. What she needed to do was catch her attention. Emma was still trying to figure out her best plan of action when she saw Regina tumble down.

"Regina", Emma cried out.

Fear took a backseat to worry as she ran towards the woman for rescue. By the time she was in close proximity Regina seemed to have passed out. Huffing she bent over trying to catch her breath. She looked back to the spot where she had been standing. _And had been normally sized._

It couldn't have been that far. That or she should start exercising more.

A loud gasp followed by her name made her jump. She sheepishly turned to Regina who seemed to be staring at her in disbelief.

"Hi."

And there she went again.

'Dammit Regina.'

Emma immediately tried to wake up Regina. As she went closer her senses were filled with the strong scent of liquor. That didn't stop her from tugging the raven hair to rouse the woman. When that proved futile Emma's wired mind went with the first thing she could think of, she decided to scale the mighty Mills.

'How the mighty have fallen', she thought at the sight as she rubbed her hands in preparation for the climb.

Emma used the silky locks to pull herself up slowly careful to not hurt the sleeping body below her. Emma figured she could crawl up to her ear and scream Regina into consciousness. As she stood with her knees bent slightly trying to find a stable position, the woman below her stirred making the poor Swan lose her balance. Emma flailed her arms around for some support to magically appear but ended up falling behind. Thank god for Regina's earring that she had caught in the nick of time otherwise the fall may not have been pretty. Emma took a deep breath, with one hand holding on to the gold earring, resting her head on a bed of apple scented hair; definitely the most absurd position she had ever been in.

'Pathetic, some saviour I am. Henry would be so proud.'

She drew in a deep breath to calm herself. Now was not the time to risk injuries. She decided to wait for Regina to wake up.

Slowly sliding down till the end of the strong black tendrils she landed right under the Regina's nose. She looked up and noticed the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. The long black lashes still held onto some dew. Regina was beautiful, that was nothing short of common knowledge. But from this angle and magnification she looked breathtaking. Maybe she shouldn't think that a tear stricken woman who was scowling even while asleep was breathtaking. Emma shook her head in mirth but something caught her eye.

Regina's lip scar.

'How have I never noticed that?'

Emma stood up slowly closing the distance with a childish notion to touch it; a weird fascination to feel it, just to see if it was real. Spellbound, she stopped an inch away from the scar and stretched out her hand but apparently an unconscious Regina Mills was also miffed by the sheriff's presence.

Regina's lips parted and she let out a long sleepy sigh. It wasn't strong enough to blow the saviour away, as she half expected trusting her sound cartoon knowledge, but it did manage to make her fall on her posterior.

"I'm going to buy her an year's supply of breath mints when she gets up", Emma growled ducking her head inside her jacket.

Before Emma could whine some more about drinking habits, Regina's hand, the one nearest to Emma, twitched and the blonde's mind recalled every fly swatter and rolled up newspaper she had used against all those unfortunate bugs crossing her path. She jumped up on her feet to get away from the brunette. Emma sprinted till she reached the end of the rug and then dragged her feet till she reached the wall so she could sit down supporting her back.

Emma estimated the time must have been around eight or nine judging by the darkness outside the windows and would have noticed how hungry she was if there weren't a hundred thoughts swimming through her mind. She could see the brunette was uncomfortable in her sleep and as she kept looking at her till slowly exhaustion overtook her little body and she dozed off.

Hours passed before a loud grunt that jumped her into consciousness. It was morning already. And more importantly Regina was waking up. _Finally_. Now was her chance. Emma quickly got up on her feet, flailing her hands trying to get the brunette's attention. Before she could reach halfway a cloud of menacing purple engulfed the brunette and just like that, she was gone.

Emma slowed down watching the wisps of the cloud dissipate. As the air cleared over the now empty spot, anger filled her tiny body.

Yup, Emma was angry. And scared. And five god damn inches tall.

'Dammit Regina.'

* * *

_TBC_

_Next time: Hungover Regina meets tiny!Emma._

...

**Intentional A/N:**

Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews x

I like lengthy chapters but I can break them up further if I'm able to. Yay or nay on long chaps?

**Unintentional A/N:**

I went with 5 inches because it was easier to use a phone as Emma when I'm trying to picture her in proportion to the room, furniture or Regina. Weight is a tricky aspect so I'm assuming due to magic she is as heavy as the phone as well. Gotta love magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up again after what felt like days. Slowly removing the covers, she got up into a sitting position in the bright sun-lit room. Her hands absent-mindedly roamed around her body taking in that she still had on the clothes from yesterday. They finally settled in her pockets as Regina blinked her eyes to drive the lingering sleep away. Contemplating her next step, she slowly pulled out her jacket and folded it to keep it on the end of her bed. Regina got up, unbuttoning her shirt as she made her way to the washroom. A shower was in order. When she entered the room, she slipped out of her shirt and then discarded the rest of her clothes. Regina smiled sadly at her reflection. She may feel like, well, shit but dare someone say that just by looking at her.

She slinked into the shower trying to find distraction from the ache she constantly felt but everything was still so fresh: Cora, Henry, Snow. She had told herself that she would make an effort to get herself together but how does one start. Her normal _goto response_ for such intense pain was destruction but for the first time she was wary of the consequences. Henry getting caught in the crossfire was too high a price for vengeance, not that either way her boy would be coming back. But she couldn't just let Snow do what she deemed right when it was always Regina who had to pay. She closed her eyes and groaned; her head felt like a war zone, every thought fighting with the previous one. Forcing herself to stop thinking all-together, she instead revelled in the feeling of water splashing over her, welcoming the warmth. Closing the tap, she wrapped a towel around her lithe frame and made her way towards her bed. Her head was still throbbing and Regina was glad she'd decided to sleep in this morning. She sat down on the bed with her head in her hands.

'Advil', she mused to herself. She raised her head to search the night-stand but Emma was already leaning on the bottle of medicine.

"Here", she held out one tablet struggling to keep her hand outstretched under the weight of the pill. Regina rolled her eyes at the theatrics before grumbling _thanks_ and taking the pill. Emma then pushed a glass of water towards Regina, which she accepted without question.

Emma shook her head and started counting to see how long would Regina take to notice her shrunken persona, "1… 2… 3… Oh Jesus - Regina what the hell!"

Regina blinked once, twice, her brain supplied that it was not natural for Emma to be standing only slightly taller than the white bottle on her night-stand.

"Regina, that's...disgusting... yuck!"

The tiny figure tried to shake off the excess water from the impromptu shower she had been subjected to, that too from the former mayor's mouth. Well atleast Emma had her attention now.

"What in God's-"

"No, you don't get to speak", Emma interrupted, wringing her hair out as she looked at Regina, pent-up anger ready to spill out.

"You know the literal hell I've been through ever since you decided to make me pocket-sized. Jesus Regina, I come to your house to check up on _you_. And what do I get in return? I am as tall as a freaking phone. You know the amount of things that could have gone wrong. What if there were mice down there, you know how scared I was with you passed out on the floor. Which brings me to the next thing, why were you passed out? You almost squished me in your comatose state. I wait for you to get up, which you do after god knows how many hours and then poof, you disappear. You freaking disappeared on me. Fun advice your majesty, live in a smaller house, with fewer stairs. And – hell, will it kill you to pay attention to me?"

Regina's eyes flew from her wrist to the figure in front.

"Stop squawking Miss Swan", Regina spat before looking down at her hand, "why isn't it working?"

"What, what isn't working?" _What the hell now?_

"Well whatever enchantment you're under, doesn't seem to come off."

"Oh, you were trying to- don't you have to, you know prepare for it... beakers and shit." _Or so I've heard.__  
_

Regina rolled her eyes but she kept flicking her wrist.

"Well, it's not working so stop with the damn wrist."

"If I were in your position Miss Swan, I'd try to be nicer."

"If I were in your position Miss Mills, I wouldn't drink so much that my magic short circuited." Emma parroted with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Regina huffed and looked up to her, "Maybe you should consider keeping that damn tongue in check if you know what's best for you. As for my magic, let's see."

She made a show of whirling her hand and a bright red fly swatter appeared out of thin air.

Clutching it tightly, Regina looked at Emma with a wicked smile, "My my, it seems to be working. Should we try it out?"

Emma crossed her arms, "Go ahead. I just wish I could see you trying to explain to Henry how you _accidentally_ swatted his mother."

Regina looked away, lips pursing at the hardly unexpected response. A small voice kept telling her to just do it. Henry probably doesn't even know Emma was at their-her house. And even if he did, how much worse could things get from here. She looked at the blonde from the corner of her eye and she could see that Emma was also plagued by similar thoughts judging by how her hands were trembling. But Emma, ever the brave idiot, held her chin up defiantly. There was something rather pathetic about the situation, the feeling of helplessness that the sheriff radiated. And Regina couldn't pretend to be a stranger to the feeling.

"Oh, no need to worry your small heart now." A cloud of smoke enveloped Regina's hand which upon disappearance took the _weapon_ away with it.

"Would you be interested in calling Snow and have her fetch a rat cage for you?"_  
_

"First thing first, I'm wet. Can you at least hook me up with a towel, like the one you're wearing..." Emma's voice trailed off when she saw Regina Mills properly for the first time, sitting in front of her, with wet hair dripping down her body which was covered in a barely modest purple towel.

Regina quietly made an attempt to dry her through magic but when that failed, she materialised a hand towel. When she held out her hand for Emma to pick it up, she observed the distant look on the sheriff's flustered face.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?"

Emma looked up in a daze. "Huh? Uhh." _Not staring, was definitely not staring._

Regina, bored of waiting, dropped the towel on her head covering her head and making her squeal in surprise before getting up. Regina steadied herself as she swayed a little by the sudden movement. She was definitely sticking to cider from now on.

Emma sat down thanking the cover over her head as she took her face in her hands, 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

A few minutes later, Regina was dressed in a white shirt and dark grey trousers. Formal wear made her feel more in control than the situation provided and with the current addition to the constant horror show that was her life, she grasped every option in reach. When she returned Emma was still sitting with a towel over her head. Regina narrowed her eyes at the mound and gingerly picked up the rag using her index finger and thumb revealing the sheriff sitting with her knees bent, cradling her head in her palms.

"What happened?"

"My clothes are still damp."

Regina made a committal sound before waving her hand.

"Close your eyes."

"Whaa-aagh" Emma shielded her face against the sudden burst of hot air which threatened to burn the skin off her body. Her feet started skidding backwards due to the force, making her shout.

"Too hot. Too strong. Dammit Regina, it's too damn hot!"

Regina set the air flow on the blower in her hand to cold, changing the power to low, _always complaining,_ and placed it directly over her tiny head to make Emma stop sliding all over the table.

"I'm dry Jesus Christ, can you turn this thing off already." Emma shouted hoping that her voice would carry through the loud noise of air that currently filled her ears.

Thankfully Regina did turn it off. She pressed her lips together trying not to smile at the sight of Emma, her face completely covered under frizzy blonde hair. Emma parted her hair in the middle and her face peeped out of the messy mop, an action which made Regina let out a laugh so loud and deep that Emma's frail eardrums almost popped out. Emma bunched up her golden frizz and tried to tie it in a bun, looking daggers at the still laughing brunette.

"I'm s-" Regina started but checked herself, "I shouldn't have laughed, that was impolite." Regina said instead with a smile barely suppressing another laugh, before adding in feigned concern, "Are you dry now Sheriff?"

Emma for her part cursed under her breath and sat down against the bottle away from Regina so she was hidden from her. Emma kept staring at the wooden panel in front of her, with an intensity that wouldn't invoke surprise if a hole suddenly burnt through the board. That was till something nudged her shoulder. Huffing, she looked sideways to find two long fingers standing by her side with the rest of the finger tucked backwards politely.

One finger bent down and nudged her again like a foot and Emma couldn't help laugh, more in surprise that Regina was actually doing this. _Is she still drunk?_ When she got nudged again Emma put in her whole weight and pushed sideways, shoving the fingers away.

"Ouch," Regina exclaimed as she pulled back her hand. She was looking at the point where Emma's elbow had dug in when a small blonde head popped out from behind the bottle with a cheeky smile on her face. Regina found herself returning the smile. Both of them realised their actions the next second as throats were cleared and the no-nonsense atmosphere settled in.

'Stop getting distracted', they both seemed to reprimand themselves as Emma walked over to the edge to sit with her legs hanging.

"So, will you call now?"

"I-I don't know." Emma looked down instead of the inquisitive brown eyes ahead.

"Why?"

"Well, they don't know I'm here and they'll freak out if they find out that not only did I come to meet you but this happened." Emma explained as she stood up and jumped on the bed, nearly sinking in the pillow, "Good lord this is soft, no wonder you sleep like a log."

Regina was still thinking over her words, "You should call home."

"I'm not so su-"

"Henry will be wondering where you are."

Emma looked up at the withdrawn tone but Regina had turned already, ready to move, "Let's go downstairs. I'm quite starved."

Regina slipped in her coat and looked at Emma sprawled out on her pillow.

"Well?"

"Are you serious? What, do you expect me to walk down behind you? Do you know how hard it was to come up?"

Regina rolled her eyes and held out her hand, "Here."

Emma groaned but slowly crawled up on the palm.

"You have small hands."

"You have a funny definition of small Miss Swan."

Once sure that Emma was steady, Regina lifted her hand.

"Regina you're moving too fast." Emma's voice matched her face in the level of panic she felt. Her mind kept chanting _this is a bad idea _again and again.

Regina nodded and brought her hand close to her abdomen to keep it steady.

"Try not to have an aneurysm till we reach downstairs."

Emma would have retorted if she wasn't so terrified of the height she was at. She just closed her eyes and hugged the thumb in front of her tightly, her legs hanging out of both sides of the finger. Regina looked down at the sudden pressure.

A tiny sheriff clinging to her thumb, 'Definitely the most absurd position I've been in.'

Regina kept her thumb stiff to minimise the fear the blonde felt and a few expletives later, they reached the kitchen safely. Regina summoned Emma's phone from her apartment to the counter and made it size appropriate for Emma to use.

It was around 3 in the afternoon but Regina was in the mood of comfort food so she decided to go with something that had worked most cheerless mornings. Busying herself in preparing the meal she tuned out the squeaky conversation taking place in the background.

Emma dialled and cleared David's number about five times before finally letting it go through, wondering what to tell him. She settled on being vague as she heard David's voice on the other side.

"Hey – I'm fine – I'm sorry I couldn't call – Yeah, it was on vibrate – I am fine – I had to go out of town – Nothing serious, I'll tell you once I get back – I am fine – Where's Henry – Tell him not to worry – Don't worry – Don't – Sure – I promise I'm fine – How's Snow doing? She needs to get out of her – Fine – Fine – Let's not talk about Regina now – Promise me you won't do anything till I come back – Promise? – Fine – Talk to you later."

Emma groaned as she ended the call, the whole idea that she needed to check in every time she went out was still new to her. But she figured if Henry went out without telling her she would be worried too. The mere thought that Henry would do it filled her heart with panic. _Was that how Regina felt when I first came? _Emma looked at her phone with a sigh. Being a parent came with a lot of responsibilities. But this added set that was thrust onto her when she suddenly became a daughter, that too to parents who were the same age as her, now that was a little too much. Shaking her head she turned around to check on Regina.

"There, all taken care o– oh... my... god!"

* * *

_TBC_

_Next time: Emma gets to cross some things off her childhood wish list._

_..._

**A/N:**

I definitely do not endorse Advil usage for curing hangovers since I'm not licensed to be giving out medical advice.

Welcome new followers, hope you enjoy the ride. If there's something you'd like to see tiny!Emma do just drop in a line, I'll try including it.**  
**

Hope you liked this one x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ This chapter is a little bit... messy/unhygienic. Liberal use of expletives._

* * *

"There, all taken care o– oh... my... god!"

"Sheriff?"

Emma's phone slipped out of her hand as her eyes widened.

"Miss Swan?" Regina asked, again when no answer came, "Emma?"

Emma took a few steps forward, slowly discarding her jacket and then untying one shoe after the other. Throwing both the boots behind she stopped short of a centimetre from the big white ceramic plate that stood between her and Regina. Emma gulped as she took in the sight before her.

Three majestic stacks of fluffy goodness, golden brown glowing like the sun that lights up the earth, complete with a glistening stream of syrup flowing over it.

Emma knelt down in reverence before she lifted her head up and brought her hands together in a clasp, "Thank you God, I am sorry I ever doubted you."

Lowering her head, she inhaled deeply. An aroma that she could strangely identify as sunshine consumed her being and she leant forward, planting her face in the pancake, letting out the loudest moan that could come out of her tiny vocal chords.

_There is perfection, and I, Emma Swan, have touched it._

When the moans went from being funny to borderline uncomfortable Regina decided to intervene. She sat down leaning ahead as she rested her forearms on the cool marble counter. Emma was trying to take the biggest bites burrowing deeper into the tanned blankets, holding the pancakes with both her hands on either side of her head.

Regina cleared her throat politely hoping the blonde would stop making love to her food. Emma turned her head following the sound; she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before swallowing the remaining contents in her mouth.

"I take it you like it." Regina teased, which was entirely lost on the blonde.

"I love you." Emma replied with utmost adoration in her voice.

"Charming", Regina drawled, "When was the last time you ate?"

Emma eyed the plate from the corner of her eye thinking whether it would be polite to take another handful, "I think I had some coffee yesterday morning."

"Well that's unhealthy." _And unnatural._ Regina's mind went back to last year when she would visit the sheriff's department and always find a box of processed sugary treats on the table. Always.

"Well, Mary Margaret has more or less stopped eating." _Or Living._ "And naturally David won't eat if she isn't eating, and I don't like to be the only one eating in the house."

Regina's lips pursed in distaste; was Snow coming out the martyr in this situation too? Before she could think more about the white queen, someone else infiltrated her thoughts.

"What about Henry?" Regina pushed herself back, sitting upright.

"Oh Neal takes him out for food."

Relieved, Regina sunk her fork to take a small bite from the other end, "Who's Neal?"

Emma froze, thankful that her face was hidden behind this mountain of flavour, 'Shit shit shit, she doesn't know. Shit!'

"Uh, you know Neal; he used to be a mouse or something I guess." Emma said hoping Regina wouldn't ask any more questions.

Regina hummed thinking, 'So Snow's kin.'

Regina took another bite when her eye caught the tall can she had kept on the counter. She quietly took out the lid and shook it.

"So, enjoying the pancakes?"

"More than words can tell. By the way I totally forgive you for making me small and shit, I mean good god woman, what did you put in these bad boys, ecstasy?"

Regina smirked as she aimed the can on top of the stack, "You know what goes well with them?"

Emma who was dipping her hands in the syrup puddle asked, "What?" which led Regina to press down on the nozzle over the unsuspecting blonde.

Emma cried out at the sudden spurt but it soon turned into peals of laughter, "I... can't... believe... it", she said between laughs, "you actually made it better."

Regina smirked at the swirl of white now on her table, not caring about the mess.

Emma shot out of the heap like one would jump out of a cake, "I'm in heaven." Emma laughed at Regina before looking down hungrily.

"That's unsanitary."

"Says the one holding the can."

Regina smiled at the blonde currently gathering the white foam with both her hands and the sight triggered a far away memory. Before she could stop to think, her lips moved, her mind basking in the warmth of the memory.

"Once, when Henry was six, he got hold of such a can and made himself a white beard and moustache. He broke into my study shouting Ho-Ho-Ho." She shook her head with mirth.

Emma laughed as she licked her fingers, "I'm surprised he's still alive."

Regina's fork dropped as her whole body tensed; of course, this is what she got in return for letting her guard down. What was she doing here anyways, laughing with the spawn of her enemy? Forget Emma, what was she doing here laughing when not even a week had passed since she'd lost Cora. Regina felt like she was letting the memory of her mother tarnish by frolicking with the saviour. Regina rose up from the table not noticing how Emma had stopped eating after the comment. Regina shrunk the plate and grabbed a dishcloth to wipe away remnants of the cream from her hands.

"I think its best you eat like a civilised person."

Emma looked down at the moderately sized plate and back up to the woman only to find her facing away.

"You are nothing", she hissed glaring at the plate before pushing it aside and walking towards the end of the counter, "Regina, aren't you going to eat?"

"No."

Emma sensed the dismissal in her tone and her behaviour. She admonished herself for joking about Regina's strict nature, and her horrible choice of words.

"I am sorry Regina. I wasn't implying -"

Regina cut her off, "You've made a mess of yourself and I'd rather you got yourself cleaned up."

Emma looked down at her moist tank top clinging to her skin and the puffs of whipped cream on her jeans.

"I would… but..." _Where?_

She heard the open and shut of many cabinets before the tap opened and soon Regina slammed a bowl in front of her at the counter, "Here."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Is this some sort of sick payback? I'm not taking a bath in that!" Emma placed her hands on her hips with a disgusted expression.

"And why not?" Regina donned the same stance.

"Well, it's a dog dish – wait, you don't even have a dog. Did you magic this shit out of thin air just to humiliate me?"

"Don't be absurd. But since everything I do is evil I guess-"

"What the actual fuck!" Emma gritted out every word, stumped at how fast they'd gone from breakfast to this, "For fuck sake that's not what this is. Fine, you know what, I'll take a bath in this if it makes you believe I'm not against you 24x7."

Emma jumped in to the bowl and splashed around, "Here, happy?" She continued jostling around till she got tired and sat down in the middle, water rising till just below her shoulders.

"I was just joking you know. It's just– forget it."

"Yes Miss Swan, I'm sorry if my sense of humour is not up to par."

"Well, I'm sorry too Regina, sometimes I don't think about things. Plus, I was covered in whipped cream. That was literally one of my fantasies."

Regina turned slightly, cocking an eyebrow, "Fantasy?" her tone crossed between surprise and amusement. She tilted her head slightly as she added as an afterthought, "Fantasies?"

"No - not - no", Emma stammered out, "I mean I like food..." Emma ducked her head below water to stop talking.

Regina shook her head. Well, Emma was never the eloquent one. Regina should know better than to take offence at the words of a fool. Well she was used to people judging her but... But.

Regina sighed.

She fetched a bottle of apple juice to get something in her body, seeing how her appetite had fled. Her head felt better now but she figured she'd better hydrate.

"How long have you told your family you'll be away?" Regina inquired as she got a glass from her cabinet.

"2-3 days." Emma said, floating in the middle of the red bowl.

"Once you're done here you can give me details of what happened yesterday."

Emma's eyes were closed but she held up her hand to gesture her approval of the idea. It had been a while since she'd had the luxury of lounging in a bath tub, let alone a personal pool. Emma exhaled in contentment as she wiggled her toes. Regina saw how relaxed Emma looked and waved her hand.

When Emma opened her eyes noting the silence that had stretched for a few minutes, she saw that she was alone in the kitchen and a pile of toiletries were kept on the side along with a pair of clothes complete with a mini beach tent for changing. She smiled lazily at the sight and closed her eyes again, enjoying the sound of water in her ears.

* * *

Regina flipped a page trying to concentrate on the words and not on the sounds filling the room.

"You talkin' to me?"

Regina brought her fingers to her forehead, gently massaging them.

"Well I'm the only one here."

"Miss. Swan." Regina gritted out closing her book with a bang.

Emma turned hissing, "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"Excuse me", Regina startled at the woman's words.

Emma took a few steps back with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, was still in character."

"Asinine."

"What?"

"Exactly. What! What is the matter with you? You are shorter than my phone and yet you treat this situation like a joke."

"How is it my fault that he was looking at me funny?"

Regina bit her bottom lip to stop whatever spell was on the tip of her tongue.

"_He_", Regina spat out, "is a pen-stand."

"As long as he doesn't try any funny business." Emma turned up her hands in surrender before sliding them in her pockets, only to remember she didn't have any. Regina had given her a set of nice dark blouse with slacks, nice but not her style.

"You are impossible."

"I am bored. There is a difference."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I'm sorry, is _my_ condition becoming a problem for _you_?"

Regina looked away, intent on not feeding the blonde's attention. She wondered about the restlessness Emma was sporting, was it a side effect of the spell or just her way of expressing frustration at the situation. One part of her mind kept telling her that she didn't need to find a cure. But as Emma had recounted the events, it did seem like Regina had lost control of her magic in the heat of emotions. And she'd be damned if she let Emma have one more thing to hang over her head.

"Fine, go back to your book; I have another fantasy to fulfil."

Regina lowered her head inside the book but curiosity got the better of her. She looked up as casually as possible to not alert Emma, but found that she was looking right at Regina smugly.

"I knew you would want to see this. Regina, I'm finally going to outdo Phileas Fogg."

Regina looked on in confusion as Emma made her way to the ivory globe kept in on the far end of the table.

"Miss Swan", Regina chided, "you're going to hurt yourself."

"No, I can do it, wait."

Regina moved closer to the globe as Emma heaved herself over the semi-circular band running along the orb.

Emma looked down at the sphere and put one foot over what should have been Antarctica, if the whole sphere wasn't bathed in pure white.

"Well here goes nothing."

Using one leg to spin the globe she jumped on the surface and began running on it.

"Regina look, I'm doing it, and in less than 80 seconds."

Regina's disapproval was evident from her face. The globe had appeared on her porch with a tag claiming that it belonged to her mother. She had been wary of it since she was more than familiar with Gold's calligraphy. But she could feel that it really was her mother's. And Emma was literally running all over it. She wanted to give the blonde a piece of her mind for dirtying her mother's possession but Emma was laughing and... And.

Regina sighed. Emma Swan was always the rusted wrench in Regina's cognitive clockwork, jamming the little cogs in her mind.

"Shit."

Regina jumped into attention, "What?"

"How the fuck do I stop?" Emma's pace quickened. Her position near the pole hardly helped as the surface to run was smaller.

"What- wait, don't stop running."

Regina fetched a cushion and placed it close to the globe.

"Jump."

"Jump?"

"JUMP."

Emma looked down and then towards Regina, "Well, here goes nothing."

Emma tried to push one foot off the globe but the spin momentum threw her off and she tripped over the bronze meridian, resulting in her flying off in a projectile path. She flipped mid-air and landed on her back with a loud grunt. Emma's chest heaved as the adrenaline in her body made it near impossible to breathe. She laid on her back staring at Regina's big brown eyes which were busy raking her body for injuries. Once finished the eyes found Emma's and they narrowed dangerously. Emma's breath returned to her slowly as she tilted her head back to see the globe before returning to the angry witch in front.

"Oops."

Regina's eyes were livid as her mouth twisted. She placed the cushion on her table. She turned to Emma and the blonde expected a lecture but Regina remained oddly silent. After a beat, Regina just sighed and said something under her breath as her hands went towards the tall bottle kept in the middle of the table.

"Seriously?"

"Life doesn't take me seriously, why should I?"

Emma got up and walked over to the Regina's glass.

"I could see you squinting when you were reading; I know your head still hurts. This will only make it worse."

Regina rolled her eyes and poured herself a drink only to drain it in one go, "Well special circumstances."

Emma frowned as her eyes followed Regina pouring another drink. She really didn't want to be alone again in this big house with a passed-out Regina.

"Regina, we need to concentrate, this won't help."

"Well you and your shenanigans aren't helping us either."

Regina brought the glass closer to her lips but stopped when she heard muffled laughter. Regina looked down arching her right eyebrow. She kept her glass down and looked at Emma. Emma avoided looking at Regina but a smile was plastered on her face.

"What?"

"Seriously, who talks like that?"

"Like what?"

"Shenanigans." Emma grinned as her hand pushed back her hair awkwardly.

Regina rolled her eyes and clutched the glass again only to feel Emma on her hand.

"Regina. Stop please. And I won't continue with my-", she smiled, "Shenanigans."

"Do you normally find everything so funny?"

Emma's smile faltered as she looked at the finger she was clutching, "Honestly? I don't think I remember laughing much... ever since the curse broke."

"I-", words failed her as she saw Emma's face slowly becoming passive, "I need ice."

She pulled her hand away, cautious to not hit Emma in the process, "Stay. Refrain from listening to that inner voice that clearly wants to get you killed."

Emma glared at being treated like a pet. When Regina reached the door, she turned and pointed with her hand, warning the blonde to not move. Emma wanted to point a certain finger too but refrained, just like Regina had said.

_Now Swan, let's not do anything stupid till the mean lady comes back._

* * *

_TBC_

_Next Time: Emma indeed does something stupid. Silly saviour._

...

**A/N:**

Phileas Fogg is the protagonist in the Verne novel 'Around the World in Eighty Days'.

I was NOT projecting my own fantasies through Emma Swan. I do not fantasise about life-sized breakfast items.. I do not.. I.. I.. dammit.

x


	5. Chapter 5

Regina entered the kitchen heading for the second cabinet on the left wall. She picked up the crystal ice bucket and went to her fridge.

As the cold wind swept her face Regina let out a tired sigh, well there went the no drinking resolve. But that was before she had to babysit the red leathered mantis. As she filled the ice bucket one by one, her mind travelled back to the last time Emma had shown up at her house. Her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered the brief conversation that had taken place on her porch. Didn't Emma say she had magic? Oh, she had actually been so smug over that piece of information that if Regina hadn't been so concerned, she would have slammed the door on her pompous face.

Regina's hand froze midway, 'Not - not concerned.'

Slowly she resumed, clutching the tong just a little bit tighter than before, 'Well ok, concerned, but only because the fool would practice magic near Henry.'

Regina shook her head. The important part was that Emma had magic. That opened up a lot of possibilities. And she was the result of a nauseating night between the two true love mascots, wasn't she? It was actually very surprising that Regina hadn't thought of the possibility before.

Regina picked up the half-filled ice bucket and carried it to the room. Regina halted as soon as the table came into view. The little devil wasn't there.

'Idiot.'

"Miss Swan?" she called out, 'Such a little idiot.'

She slammed the ice bucket on the table, _why can't she ever just listen_? She called out again, "Miss Swan, now is not the time to play silly games."

Her eyes scanned the surroundings, slight panic surfacing as the room looked disturbingly empty, was it always this empty? Oh yes, that first night after Cora's death when she had _redecorated_ her study. She rested her hands inside her pockets, thinking of where to look when she heard a small sound, a knock.

Regina's head followed the sound to the multiple bottles kept in the middle.

"Oh my."

There was Emma Swan.

Inside her decanter.

Her _non-empty_ decanter.

And she was actually waving at her.

Brown eyes widened first in surprise and then in panic as she hurriedly pulled the container closer to the edge of the table. The sudden motion swept Emma off her feet, the dark purple liquid rising up to her neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How did you even get inside?"

Regina traced her hands on the vessel; it was one of her less ornate ones. Tall, slender in the middle running straight till it reached two-thirds of its height and then flattened out at the base. The neck was thin but well so was Emma. But what was she trying to do, dive in? _Colossal idiot._

"Hold on." Regina tilted the container carefully to drain the remaining liquid into the ice bucket. Emma struggled to stay upright but ended up sliding down to the side. Emma riddled with hiccups kept trying to point out the obvious, "You're so big Gina."

Unfazed by the little shouts from inside, Regina straightened it and inserted her index finger inside the stem and ordered the giggling blonde to hold on to it. Thank goodness for the inkling of sense still alive in the blonde saviour that she heeded to Regina's words. True to her earlier thought, Emma was indeed slim enough to come through. The wet sticky figure grabbed her finger as Regina slowly being extracted upwards. Her earlier words mocked her as she gently pulled the blonde through the nape of the crystal, the most absurd position she'd ever been in? _Ha!_ The Gods had taken it as a challenge, they had. Regina looked around for a towel to dry the idiot, her heart racing. She spotted a small handkerchief, floral, her mother's, but she didn't spare it a single thought as she kept Emma down on the table to fetch it.

"Stupid stupid Emma, do you know you can get alcohol poisoning? Was this one of your fantasy, to drink your own weight in wine?" _Stupid stupid stupid girl._

Regina's hands trembled as she tried to dab the sheriff, would this idiot have to get her stomach pumped? Oh, she could imagine the scene at ER. Emma for her part kept laughing and swatting away every touch.

"I- I- I fell Gina. I was just- I was - I wanted to get my- but splash." Her hand motioned the drop and her face fell when she reached the splash.

Regina tried remembering how much wine had been in the vessel. She tried hard to calm herself down to think. Oh, it was definitely two days ago. She had brought it out on a whim but the drink had remained untouched as Regina had moved on to harder liquor. So not only had Emma decided to nose dive in wine, but spoilt wine. Regina cringed but forced herself to think about the problem at hand. Clearer on the memory of how much was earlier present, Regina was now sure Emma must have had give or take a centimetre and half. So that could be about 5-6 glasses for the blonde. Emma was a klutz, but not a suicidal klutz. The intake must have been accidental when she must have fallen through or slipped or whatever stunt she had been trying to pull off. Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard a soft shriek. Regina had unknowingly let go of the soft cloth which then fell over Emma. Emma started throwing her arms and legs around violently, trying to remove it from over her head much like a fish inside a net. Before Regina could intervene Emma managed to successfully shove it off. Standing up Emma started... kicking it.

With concentration.

Counting the hits.

Regina swallowed back the chuckle as she bent her head down to Emma's level, amused by the gruff look on the sheriff's face.

"Miss Swan?"

"Shh, concen- concentrate."

A small smile graced her lips, "What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you.. from the attack of the killer handkerchief." Emma replied not stopping, pointing down like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, of course. Silly question." _You don't find this funny Regina, this is absurd. Stop._

Emma turned to tell Regina it was absolutely okay to ask silly questions but inertia met her dulled sense of control and she ended up plopping down.

"Emma, are you ok?"

Emma looked down at the table wondering if she had been sitting the whole time before looking up to respond.

"Yea I-", Emma's eyes bulged out as she saw Regina's face close-up.

"I-I-want-" Emma got up on her knees and started crawling towards the brunette slowly. Her eyes had one and only one target.

"What?"

"S-ss-ssc" Emma slurred as she held out her hand making Regina back up in confusion.

"I think you need to sleep."

Emma's face fell down with her hands grabbing air repeatedly, "But-but-I touch?" _Fuck, was that always there, right above her lip?_

Regina smiled and gently picked up the tiny sheriff and used her other hand to form a clasp of sorts so the blonde wouldn't tumble over, 'She seems ok, well ok for someone who fell into wine. She just needs to sleeps through it.'

"Well whatever you are trying to do, let's save it for later. Now you need to rest."

As Regina carried her up the stairs the blonde sat down and slowly spread across her palm, tired and sleepy.

"Fun, fun day."

"If fun means falling into food every hour or so... Then yes. It was fun."

"Can you pancakes 'morrow?"

Regina sighed at the spent woman, "Yes."

On hearing the yes Emma sighed happily in return, forcing her arms around Regina's middle and ring finger and hugging them.

"I.. don't want to go back to my place. Stay'ere? Kay? Please."

Regina laughed, "Oh you want to stay with the evil queen now?"

"I like - 'ere", Emma yawned, "Fun. I don't feel like- feel..."

She felt Emma rub her head on her fingers like she was getting comfortable.

"Feel what Emma?"

When Emma didn't answer she carefully brought her hand up.

Emma had dozed off and Regina couldn't stop looking at the figure snoring lightly, hugging her fingers.

* * *

_TBC_

_Next Time: Regina had a small wish as a child too. They discuss Emma's magic._

...

**A/N:**

It's very likely for a person to die if they fall into a pool of alcohol for a long period of time. I downplayed the threat for li'll Em by reducing the time she was in it.

Chapter was short, I know, I just had a mid-week holiday -o- and really wanted to publish because oh you guys with your sweet reviews, we all have a tiny!Emma inside us, don't we?

Warm welcome to new followers, things will only keep on getting weirder henceforth so I hope you enjoy.

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Emma's head was pounding.. literally.. she could feel tiny minions hitting her head in bursts. She opened her eyes and tried to keep them open but her eyelids felt too heavy to stay that way.

_Bang bang bang. Bang. Bang. Bang bang bang._

Her headache had a rhythm? _Who knew I was so musically inclined?_ She brought her hands to her head but the thump seemed to be getting louder and louder.

As she shifted in her bed, slowly her body became more aware. Emma realised the sounds were coming from outside her head, outside her room actually. She groaned as she turned, eyes blinking rapidly. She looked sideways to see if she could get the time but her phone wasn't on the night stand. She kicked the covers out as she turned and sat upright. Rubbing her eyes she winced when she heard the knocking again.

"Coming", she cried out surprised by the hoarse voice that left her mouth. With some struggle, she got up, forgoing her shoes to quicken her steps in order to end the noise. She opened the door on the right side of the room and entered a hallway. Emma froze.

_Wait. Where the hell am I?_

It looked like a motel. Why was she in a motel? Slowly, she dragged her feet, rubbing her eye with her left hand as she used the right one to support herself. As her hand landed on the wall she noticed the wallpaper. Well it wasn't a cheap motel that's for sure. Blue wallpaper with silver engravings; her head turned to take in the surroundings: white furniture everywhere, extravagant vases. It definitely looked classy. She saw a brown door up front and there was that infernal knocking again. Since no one seemed to be around, she decided upon opening the door. Cautiously, she turned the handle.

"Finally", Regina said, her face unimpressed on having to wait, "Were you not planning on letting me in?"

"Uh", Emma dumbly shuffled back to give Regina room to come inside.

Regina walked in with a casserole in one hand. She walked towards the left side of the room; clearly she had an idea of their whereabouts so Emma quietly followed her.

"Regina, where am I?" Emma said before clearing her throat making Regina push a glass of water towards her.

Regina began setting the table in what was a modest kitchen, "Well, what is the last thing you remember?"

Emma took a seat at the chair at the end of a big white rectangular table and saw Regina conjuring plates from thin air. She opened the lid of the dish and the delightful smell of pancakes hit Emma, her eyes fluttered closed at the aroma.

"Focus, Miss Swan."

"Oh ya. Um, I remember…" Emma rubbed her forehead trying to remember the events of the last day. Slowly she slid down till she could rest her head in the crook of her elbow, "Wait, I was little. And we were in your study and -"

Emma's eyes widened as she turned to Regina, who stood staring at the plate below, all tell-tale signs of disapproval etched on her face.

"And?"

Emma turned back letting her forehead rest on the table to avoid the stare, "I climbed on a wine flask thing and sort _offellintoit_"

"Hmm", Regina slowly resumed what she was doing earlier, "Do I want to know what led on the incident?"

Emma's head turned again and her expression answered Regina's question.

The brunette shook her head, "Miss Swan that was dangerous and could have very well been fatal."

"I know Reg-"

"Do you though, that you could have broken your neck, split your head open, drowned for heaven's sake."

"Oh good, I was scared you would yell at me for ruining your wine."

"Do you think I care ab-" Regina stopped abruptly but continued to look daggers at the woman. 'No', she told herself strongly as she promptly swallowed the rest of her sentence. _  
_

"But at least you figured out how to change me back." Emma gave the brunette her best lopsided smile.

Regina huffed and sat down, "No, I'm afraid not. I read some books after you passed out but just like yesterday, my magic seems to be futile against you in this.. condition."

Emma outstretched her hand to reach out for the plate.

"What'd you mean didn't work? I mean... wait, where are we Regina?"

Regina merely pointed to the wall in front of her which had a window in the middle. Emma approached the said window, groaning internally at the movement. She pulled the curtains away and let out a loud curse.

"You shouldn't swear when you have company over Miss Swan."

Emma dragged herself back to the seat and returned to her previous position, this time slowly banging her forehead on the table, "Regina I don't think I can do this anymore, this magic and living in Storybrooke thing."

Regina already cutting her breakfast in bite size pieces just shrugged, "You'll get used to it. Now sit up."

Emma shook her head and decided to listen to Regina. After a few minutes of quiet eating, Emma decided to sate her curiosity.

"So this is a-"

"Dollhouse? Yes."

"And we are on your-"

"Dressing table, indeed."

"Hmm, so you play with-"

"Dolls? No. People collect dollhouses. A hobby of sorts."

"Hmm, so you collect-"

"Dollhouses? No. My grandmother used to. This belonged to her."

"Hmm. So she gave-"

"No, I wanted it. Very much. But mother didn't allow such frivolities."

"Good thing she isn't here then."

Regina's head snapped up, "Because a dollhouse is a fair trade for my mother? Yes, well said Miss Swan."

"Dammit, no, I - fuck it."

"No, say it."

"It's just I understand, losing a mother, but I think my hobby is putting my foot in my mouth."

"Because there was actually a chance you'd have said something different? I mean I still don't understand why you of all people had to show up on my doorstep?" Regina put down her silverware giving the blonde her entire attention.

"Wait, are we talking about _things_ now?" Emma really didn't want to; they'd been happily ignoring everything since she got pint-sized. At Regina's impatient sigh she gave in.

"Ok fine, well if I am not really good.. with words.. but there were so many things stuck between the two of us. I mean I wanted to apologise for the whole Archie incident. I wanted to ask you why you would go with Cora instead of coming to us. I needed to tell you, explain how Henry has been worried sick this whole week over you. I think I wanted to be there after Cora died but I didn't think you'd want to see my face. Most importantly I want to know what'd you want from me."

"Hmm, good thing you're not good with voicing your thoughts."

"Regina, I mean it, is there a way we can get over this. Like if I wasn't Henry's birth mother or the saviour, would you still hate me?"

"You mean if you were just the incompetent, unpunctual, under-qualified sheriff I'd employed who was keen on submitting the wrong-"

"Ok, wrong question. Regina I can't change the past, neither can you. I can't forget that you cast the curse and you can't forget that I broke it. But we have to move on. I can't keep looking at Henry's sad face when he keeps asking about you. I can't keep thinking every night that I'm going to lose either you or Snow in some battle."

"I'm sorry if my presence is such an inconvenience in your life."

"How on earth did you take that from what I said?"

"Are you done with you plate?"

"Yes."

Regina stacked together their plates but her mind was clearly running elsewhere since she just kept adjusting and re-adjusting the china.

"I think you should consider the blue fairy. It's clear we're not working well together. I mean it's been hardly 24 hours and you've nearly killed yourself twice."

"But I- No."

"Why?"

"Can't we just sort this thing here... no one has to know this even happened." Emma had her reasons but she knew it'd be foolish to share them right now.

They both remained quiet before Regina spoke up again.

"Henry, he asks for me?"

"Well yeah, at first - nothing."

"Tell me." Regina insisted.

"Well, I didn't really understand... I mean he wanted to stay with me, why does he still keep asking for you?"

"Why indeed?" _Why would anyone?_

Emma cringed at Regina's cold tone and let out a nervous chuckle, "I don't know. It's probably because of the pancakes."

"Well you can always hire a full-time nanny; it'll be easier for him to forget me then." Regina moved away making Emma groan, "No fuck, god dammit, I think I shouldn't be allowed to talk."

"Not sober at least."

'What is that supposed to mean?"

Regina kept her face impassive but she was smiling inwardly as she relived yesterday, her bad mood dissipating slowly.

"It means", Regina tucked in her hair mulling over what she wanted to say, "that I find you less unbearable when you're inebriated."

Emma's eyes widened as she took in the tiniest upturn of the corner of Regina's lips, "Oh god, what did I do?"

"Nothing, you complimented my food and told me you had fun."

Emma smiled as she remembered a fragment of memory, she had asked Regina to make pancakes. Her smile soon turned into a grin when she realised that Regina had actually agreed to that drunken request, which was why she had shown up on the door today with breakfast.

Regina added after a moment of silence, "And you wanted to touch my face for some reason."

Emma panicked as her eyes darted from Regina's lip scar to her brown confused eyes before she hurriedly looked away from them, "Probably you had something on it." _What the fuck is wrong with you Swan, you fucking weirdo._

"Maybe." Regina resisted the urge to see if there was something on her face right now judging by Emma's expression.

"So", desperate for a change of topic Emma said, "you got this after I passed out." She waved her hands around gesturing the grand house they were in.

Regina couldn't stop the smile this time as she thought about the few occasions she'd been allowed time with her grandmother. Emma smiled in return which went unseen by the brunette.

"I'd wanted this house for so many years as a child. And my grandmother-", Regina faltered, that was a personal memory, "First I thought I'd let you sleep in a drawer or something but then something brought back the memory."

"What?"

"Well I had this beautiful doll, gorgeous little thing, it was the reason I'd wanted this house in the first place."

Before Emma could preen at the implication Regina added, "If you were better dressed and maybe washed your face often, you'd have resembled the doll... maybe. But oh well, you both do share the same hair colour."

"Oh ha ha", Emma glared before trying to tie her hair in a bun, "Uh speaking of hair, they're wet, care to explain?"

"You were reeking of wine, and were very..." Regina's nose crinkled, "sticky."

Emma covered her grin with her hand as Regina continued, "I wasn't comfortable you spoiling this lovely house so -"

"So you gave me a bath?"

"Put you under the tap and then blow-dried you." Regina deadpanned like this was a common occurrence in her life now, washing and dry-cleaning the saviour.

Emma looked below to double-check that she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, "You made me take a shower in my clothes?"

"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina drawled, "I really had no incentive in stripping a passed out sheriff."

"Your loss", Emma coughed under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said didn't I get up?" Emma replied looking earnestly at Regina.

Regina stared at her a moment before continuing, "No, not even when I accidentally dropped you on the floor instead of the bed."

"Wow, so no more diving in alcohol for a while." Emma finished her glass of water before turning sideways, "So what are we going to do today?"

"Aren't we supposed to be working on your... condition?"

"Yeah", Emma continued hesitantly, "that's what I meant."

Regina ignored the disappointment in the blonde's tone, "Let me just take care of the dishes."

Regina waved her hand over the table and the dishes disappeared one by one with a silent pop.

"Man I wish I could do that."

Regina's head snapped up in attention so fast that Emma thought she'd have suffered from whiplash.

"What?" Emma asked, scared she'd said something wrong... again.

"Magic, we need to talk about your magic."

"My magic?"

"Yes your magic, you need to keep up Miss Swan."

* * *

Emma followed Regina into the living room. She let out a low whistle, "Wow, it's like Barbie Dreamhouse - Downton Abbey special. Definitely cleaner."

Regina sat down at the sofa before gesturing her to take the chair in front, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Emma shook her head before plopping down next to Regina instead. Regina bristled at the distance but refrained from saying anything.

"Are you saying my house is unkempt?"

"Regina, your study is well on its way on becoming a run-down watering hole."

Regina rolled her eyes, "So your magic?"

"Yea that", Emma sighed before leaning her head on the back closing her eyes, "I've used it like twice and both times Gold helped me."

"Listening to that insufferable imp, you should know better."

"Sorry if I was busy trying to protect myself from the fiery Mills." Emma scowled.

"Just show me what you can do."

"Nothing really."

"I wasn't asking you."

Emma scratched her head lightly, "Ok, well Gold said-"

Regina's face darkened, "Forget what Gold said. Gods", she took a deep breath before continuing, "listen to me. I want you to close your eyes and follow my voice."

"But Gold said something about emot-" Emma clicked her mouth shut when she saw a hint of purple kicking in Regina's eyes. _Note-to-self, don't mention Gold._

"Think of a candle. Visualise it."

"Why candle?"

"Focus."

"Ok. Accio C-"

"Miss Swan", Regina warned, "Focus on the image and the table ahead and try to think of them together."

"Ok, I'm concentrating. I'm concentrating... And nothing is happening."

"You need to give it time."

"No, you need to give me time. I can't do it with you breathing over me."

"You're an idiot."

"No, I have headache, my body hurts and I'm dying to get some shut-eye but I'm still sitting here making an effort. For you." Emma leaned back on the couch stretching her hands.

Regina shifted away, miffed, "Fine, we can try later when the princess is well rested."

"Hey- fine, whatever. Do you have meds?"

"They are on my table; I can get them for you and leave you to sleep."

"No-wait. I mean you can stay here if you want to. It's your house after all, well your house inside your house."

Regina looked downright annoyed now, "I thought you wanted to sleep."

Emma flinched slightly at the volume, "I just- it feels like it's been a while since I could look at someone without craning my head ya know."

Regina's eyes softened in understanding before she focussed on her nails, "You", she cleared her throat, "Do you perhaps want to see the house?"

"That sounds awesome." Emma grinned.

* * *

"And this is the tea room, but we're free to host other parties too. I would prefer anything over tea actually."

One by one Regina kept showing Emma the different rooms, explaining their significance. Emma's eyes were transfixed on the brunette though; the controlled happiness in those brown eyes captivated her. If she could just let herself go, let her hair down, that'd be a sight.

They were now moving to the first floor. Emma had seen a few doll houses earlier, mostly on television, but this one definitely took the giant blue ribbon. It felt more real that most apartments Emma had lived in. Regina had told her how the house opened three ways due to the hallway but it was hard for Emma to picture it since there were no indications inside that could hint to the fact that this was, after all, a play thing. She thought it'd make more sense once she sees it from the outside. But right now she wanted to revel in the joy radiating off of Regina that came with exploring a cherished toy from her childhood.

"And this", Regina opened a floral door before looking back; catching Emma smiling at her made her promptly shut the door, "Well there's the end of that."

"What, no! Tell me what that room is... please."

"Do you find this.. me amusing?" Regina backtracked, hands on her hips.

Emma blew out air exasperatedly, "Regina, there is a difference when people laugh with you and when people laugh at you, God!"

Regina looked at her through the corner of her eye and continued, in a careful voice, "This room is for the dolls."

"Unlike other rooms?"

"No, it's for the dolls that.. our.. dolls might have. It certainly made more sense when I was young."

"No I get it, since I live here now, it's for my dolls, if I ever decide to invest in muppets."

"You most certainly don't live here", Regina said pointedly, "you're just a guest."

"Like in a hotel?"

Regina scoffed, "Like you could afford this."

"Oh, you think I won't be able to afford living in a plastic house, whose whole front side can probably be opened using a knob. Talk about privacy jeez."

"First of all it's all real, not plastic", Regina crossed her arms and was about to continue when she heard the small snicker.

When she glared the blonde put her hands up, "Ok ok, this time I was laughing at you."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Forgive me for not joining in. Like I pointed out yesterday, my sense of humour can't quite catch up to yours."

The self-jab caused Emma to let out a surprised laugh, a bigger one when she saw Regina smiling back. After calming down Emma jumped up to sit on the side table in the hallway, "Isn't this better?"

"What?"

"Us laughing, without trying to hurt each other."

"Are you trying to say-"

"No, I am not trying to say anything but how nice this is. I think we should make a pact."

Regina sighed, "Go on."

"The both of us, we don't bring up each other's past, clean slate till we get this problem sorted out."

"And if it doesn't get sorted out?"

Emma looked confused at the prospect, "Well it has to. You can do it right?"

"It's already been a day, and you've already told your parents that you'll be back soon. You have to return to Henry."

"Yes, so, we can figure something out till then."

Regina could sense the added pressure that came with Emma's firm belief that they'd be able to solve this. She was to salvage her own life before she could take on another survivor, because if she failed with this, with Emma, what would happen to Henry?

"You should re-think going to blue fairy if we aren't able to get you normal."

"You want me to leave?" Emma asked looking at the mirror on the opposite wall.

"Well we've already established you can't pay rent." Regina said tracing her hands on the door in front of her.

"Yea sure, whatever, so the sooner we do this the sooner I get to leave right?"

"Well that's convenient seeing I wouldn't want you staying here a day longer otherwise."

Both of them thought the other a liar as Emma used her lie detector on Regina who on the other hand remembered what Emma had said in her drunken stupor.

"So, I should go and read up, you can rest and we can try gauging your magical abilities later on."

Emma hummed as she got down from the table, "Listen, does this thing have, like indoor plumbing?"

Regina paused as she waved her hand, "Now it does."

"Oh thank god. I have... business to take care of. Plus I'm still feeling sleepy so call me for lunch okay?"

"Fine, enjoy your _rent-free_ vacation."

Emma rolled her eyes and opened the door when she heard a small shout from the hallway, "Don't break anything, or you will be charged."

The blonde laughed as she went inside _her _room, wishing she was into journalling. _Dear Diary, Regina made a joke today. And I laughed. And I wasn't high. What the fuck right?_

* * *

_TBC_

_Next time: A cauldron and a witch!____  
_

___..._

**A/N:**

If you thought of Monica while reading about the doll-house, you weren't the only one.

Oh oh oh, I was thinking tiny!Em should have a little tete-a-tete with food again.. but you wouldn't want to read that, would you? Hope you enjoyed Emma & Regina literally playing house :P

x


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was in her study, sitting in the only chair left in the room, the one behind her desk. Wary of leaving Emma alone, she had snuck in a baby monitor from Henry's younger years near Emma's window. Apart from a very short phone call to Henry followed by terrible singing she'd heard when Emma had decided to shower, the monitor had remained silent. Since then Regina had been staring at the book, her eyes roaming over the words repeatedly but the meaning lost. It was strange, strange that as soon as Regina and entered the room she had felt heavy with gloomy thoughts. This was a stark difference from when she was with Emma. Regina was unsure but whenever she was with annoying blonde, she was either angry or amused but it was never this feeling of dread. She thought about her mother and wondered why she'd never felt so comfortable when she was living with her. Even when Henry was in his avoid-the-evil-queen phase and would refuse to come out of his room, his mere presence would always make Regina feel less alone. But not her mother. Strange. Regina broke out of her thoughts when she heard a small crackle from the monitor. She heard light cussing and noted Emma was talking to herself.

"_Hey Regina!_ No! _Regina listen_! Pfft she's gonna kick my ass if I boss her around. Jeez, let's try it with a hint of grovelling. _Regina, this vase was already broken when I found it. It wasn't like I was testing if it's plastic or not_. Fuck it. Ok. _Regina here's the deal I'll pay for only half because, come on... you __did__ shrink me_."

Regina laughed along, now paying full attention to the monitor, potions and concerns forgotten.

* * *

"So, what did you want to tell me? You found something?" Emma walked around the table, happily taking in the clean study with all the furniture back in place. _Just like old times._

"As a matter of fact, I did." Regina gestured to the open book in the middle.

"Oh really, that was... fast." _Too fast._

"Yes, well it's an old recipe. It attempts to enchant a simple mushroom whose one bite will restore you to your original height." Regina explained pointing to a page jewelled with an elegant script.

Emma walked over to the book and squatted down on the page trying to read the words, "Well that's not English is it?"

"Ever the detective."

Emma rolled her eyes giving up the futile translation attempt and instead focussed on the picture in the middle of the page; there was a crude line drawing of a mushroom with spiral fumes coming out. It was black and white and Emma could have sworn she saw the lines moving a while back.

"Sweet, so this is like Alice in the Wonderland." Emma said tracing the picture with her hands, "Wait, was she real?"

"I suppose so. I had asked mother about the Jabberwocky."

"Oh what did she say?" Emma asked excitedly.

"She asked me to stop asking inane questions." Regina shrugged, not particularly fond of that conversation.

"O-", 'what a bitch!'

Regina's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Oh fuck, did I say that out loud?"

"Evidently."

"Crap. Sorry Regina. Foot-in-mouth."

"Well..." _Wait, why is Emma angry_, "All in the past dear. So I think it's best we try this, that way I don't have to waste time and patience teaching you magic."

Emma bent her head down, "I'm a fast learner just so you know. So, will the mushroom at least taste good?"

"Oh, do you doubt my cooking skills?" Regina smirked waving her fingers.

"Oh, no way madam mayor, I think I had wet dreams of pancakes last night."

"Oh, the fantasy again."

"Regina!" Emma drawled, falling back dramatically on the page to look Regina in the eye, "Shut up."

Regina lazily drew one of her eyebrows up and when it looked like Emma was going to get a small lecture again, Regina just sighed, "I'll get the ingredients."

"Umm can I come too?"

"To make sure I don't poison them?"

"What, no!" Emma started, horrified at the possibility.

"What, I can't joke now?" Regina said wryly.

"Not with your sad sense of humour."

"Miss Swan." Regina shouted making Emma sit up. As she gulped, Regina rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up."

Emma laughed in relief, "Pocket or hand?"

Regina shrugged, "Traveller's choice."

As Emma pointed to her hand Regina quietly said, "This will also be included in the final bill."

Emma almost stuck out her tongue but climbed on, smiling inwardly.

* * *

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is No."

Emma pouted, "What? I've seen Jerry do it a hundred times."

"Jerry?" Regina asked tiredly, chiding herself for indulging Emma with more questions.

"Oh bullshit, you don't know Jerry? The mouse? That guy and his really cute brother or nephew or something, the grey mouse with the diaper, which I don't think was necessary-"

"Child, you're an overgrown child." Regina muttered as Emma continued to ramble on in the background.

Emma huffed, "No, I'm an adult who just wants to take an adult walk in your fridge dammit."

Regina opened her fridge and held out her hand, "See there is nothing in here, whatever would you do inside?"

"But... I thought there'd be ribs, and huge purple grapes I could swallow whole. And jelly, colourful jelly."

They both stared at the almost empty fridge which had a couple of apples in the first shelf and lot's of clear bottles tucked in the door panel. With magic and no Henry, she hadn't bothered much.

"How many cartoons did you watch?"

Emma sighed, "Can you take me back, up, I want to sleep now."

Regina gawked at the figure; oh there was no way she was actually sad now was she?

"Miss Swan, wouldn't you like to see how the potion works?"

"No Regina, I just-I want to sleep." Emma then looked at the fridge and sighed pathetically.

"Oh for heaven's- this is absurd."

Regina slammed the fridge and brought the blonde up to her eye level.

"You get 30 minutes and once done you're not allowed to divulge any details about your disgusting adventures."

"What?"

Regina opened the fridge again and this time Emma's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets.

_Jerry Jerry Jerry, if only you could see this._

Regina placed Emma into the first compartment of their newly stocked fridge and Emma walked hesitantly to the green mould. She touched it and let out an amazed gasp when it started shaking.

"30 minutes, don't suffocate on cheese." Regina sternly instructed and closed the door leaving enough leeway that the fridge light remained turned on.

Conjuring the ingredients for the potion, Regina turned her stove on only to cringe when she heard a very loud and very wet noise followed by a borderline maniacal laugh.

'Spaghetti?' Regina wondered and shuddered, 'Pig.'

* * *

"Regina this is not funny."

Emma lightly banged her head on the glass, her hands tugging the sleeves of her freshly cleaned jacket. This time Regina had refused to even look at Emma, letting her change in the fridge only. She said something about burning the fridge later on which Emma had tuned out in her glutton's euphoria.

Regina tilted her head up and cocked her eyebrow in question, "Stop questioning my humour for one second of your life and think about what you did. If you're ready to admit mistake I'll let you come out."

Emma scowled at the figure before lifting her head, trying to estimate the height of the glass wall. She could probably scale this jar from the inside; she then looked behind and saw there was hardly any running space, maybe use the other side to propel herself forward; it would surely knock this thing down.

"Do not even think about breaking anything else, wasn't one enough for today?"

"Ugh Regina, this is wrong on so many levels, it's inhumane to trap people inside mason jars."

"Not when those humans are so hell-bent into ruining the only thing that can help them. Just be thankful there is no lid on top."

"Ok fine", Emma sighed before starting in a rehearsed tone, "I'm sorry I accidentally kicked your spoon off the counter and then accidentally ran into that bottle of dog hair-"

"Wolfsbane."

"Yes, that. And I'm sorry I almost fell into that-that-" Emma started laughing at the end of the sentence.

Regina straightened up and waved her spoon accusatorially at Emma, "It's a cauldron, why do you find mundane things funny."

"Because Regina, it's a cauldron, and you're a witch, how do you not find this funny? You're actually brewing a potion in a cauldron. Dammit I wish you'd let me take a picture."

After her short fit died down, Emma quickly forgot to be angry about her imprisonment and went back to looking at the cauldron. There were purple fumes coming out which were hypnotic, Emma's head kept bobbing up and down in fascination following the vapours dancing around in the air.

"So what are you going to do now?" Emma asked with a child like wonder.

"I am going to stir it clockwise till it takes on a greener hue."

"Awesome."

Regina smiled as she crushed a twig and rubbed her fingers to get rid of the remaining grains. Emma's eyes kept following her hands. As Regina finished the potion, she took out a single mushroom from a plastic bag. She covered the cauldron with a strainer and placed the mushroom right in the middle.

"We need to let it inhale the vapours overnight."

"Do we need to cover it?"

Regina shook her heads before wiping her hands on the floral apron, "Now, have you learnt your lesson or do we need to extend your time-out?" Regina crossed her arms.

Emma bit her lip before nodding, "Yes ma'am."

Regina lowered the other end of her wooden spoon inside the jar and Emma clung onto it after an exaggerated sigh.

"My upper body strength is unbelievable now by the way."

Regina hummed as she cleared her workstation.

"Regina", Emma drawled as she circled an unidentifiable white item.

"Stay away from electrical appliances."

"Yea yea. Regina?" Emma asked and waited till Regina was looking at her before continuing, "Can we go outside? I think I've forgotten what plants looks like."

"Oh, because as a bails-bond woman you were always in touch with nature."

"Regina", Emma whined jogging on the spot, restless to dispel some energy.

"I am not your personal servant. And I was tired the whole day yesterday, how are you so... you?"

"I find your lack of faith in my drinking skills disturbing", Emma laughed at her own joke before realising Vader quotes were lost on Regina. She wondered if Regina would agree to watch the trilogy considering she might sympathise with the Sith Lord. She soon tore her focus from movies to the discussion at hand, "How about... I won't open my mouth the whole day if we go outside now?"

Regina sighed, "Do you really think you can achieve such an impossible feat?"

"Yes ma'am."

Regina looked at Emma with barely concealed doubt but still outstretched her hand. The blonde's face split into a grin and she leapt off the counter landing on the centre of her palm.

"Onwards!"

Regina smiled before scoffing, "Idiot."

* * *

"So your tree is growing nicely."

"No thanks to you."

"Hey", Emma turned her head, "I thought we weren't going to bring up the past."

"You really need to watch your tone when you're 4 feet above the ground on my hand."

"Jeez, spoilsport. So why'd ya move it here?"

"Did you really think I was going to leave it next to the town hall where I am no longer allowed to work? And what? Let the dwarves tend to it?"

"Ok ok, no need to get so worked up. Do you think I can climb it, like squirrels are my size right and they do it?"

Regina stopped moving, "Why are you so keen on dying? At least tell me, I assure you I can make it painless."

Emma stared at her unamused, "Firstly allow me to call bullshit on the painless part."

She shrugged lightly before sitting down on her palm, "Secondly where would be the fun Regina, what will the books write: _Saviour squished like a bug by the hands of former mayor_. I'm aiming for something more like: _Valiant Saviour, died aged 26-_"

"30." Regina chirped, actually chirped.

"-_aged 30_", she scowled at Regina, "_who hated the prophecy with a burning passion for mentioning the saviour's age, fell to her death after conquering The Queen's apple tree. The very same which bore the deadly fruit which cursed her mother_." Her voice dropped to a loud whisper at the last part as though she was letting everyone in on a big secret.

Regina smirked, highly amused by the saviour's antics, "Is this one on your list, fantasising about death?"

"Better than being scared of it."

Regina shook her head, "I'm going to place you on this branch now, so be careful."

"Yeah yeah."

"Miss Swan." Regina warned making Emma scream out in frustration, "Yes already."

Regina placed her carefully on the branch right next to the trunk. Unknown to Emma she had enchanted the grass bed, what other choice had she? Regina was no longer convinced that Emma was an ordinary klutz.

"Wow, I mean look at the detailing on this bark. It's downright beautiful Regina."

Regina smiled at her tree, something she nurtured was beautiful.

"Regina, how do you think a worm gets to drill in inside an apple, like it's not like they have nails or fangs... or do they?"

Regina kept on admiring her tree happily making Emma roll her eyes, "Regina. Why are you ignoring me?"

"Mother taught me well to ignore idiots."

"It's a good thing she's not here- dammit. It's like I can't stop. Carry on ignoring me... I'm clearly the king of idiots."

"True. True." Regina turned to look at Emma and an unholy shrieked left her lips, "Emma!"

Emma was trying to reach an apple hanging below her and the position she was in appeared dangerous but surprisingly she had been stable. That was before the shout which made her lose balance and she slipped off the bark, her hands slipping around the apple now to get a grip.

"Dammit Regina, why'd ya have to shout?" Emma managed to reach and dig in her hands inside the indentation where the stalk joining the fruit with the branch resided.

Regina made a move towards the hanging sheriff but another shout of Emma's name made both parties freeze.

"Regina, please tell me ventriloquism is on your fantasy list?"

A large rustling alerted them that the third person responsible for the shout was in close vicinity and could come in view any time and very clearly see Emma hanging on top of Regina like a mistletoe.

"Regina!" Emma called in panic out as she tried to swing up, her legs swaying to gain momentum.

Regina looked up to inform Emma that nothing would happen if she fell on the grass but her voice died when she saw Emma's hand slip.

* * *

_TBC_

_Next Time: Well, a visitor, as you've already guessed._

...

**A/N:**

But can you guess who the visitor is? A lot of virtual brownies at stake. Or pancakes, whatever tickles your pickle.

Wolfsbane? Stirring clock-wise? Yeah I'm on Pottermore, wanna make something of it?

By the way, you know how innocent my browsing history used to be when I was writing one-shots... like _"Does the WV bug have a sun-visor?" _Now it's all _"Can someone die if they fall into a pool of alcohol?"_ or _"Can someone die if they get trapped inside a fridge?" _Basically there is a '_Can someone die if they're as awesome as tiny!Emma?'_ pattern. Suicidal klutz for sure.

The answer is yes, someone can die if they get trapped inside a fridge, and it's not because of the temperature, but the limited oxygen supply due to the vacuum created inside. So, don't. It's tempting but don't!

And the grey mouse in Tom and Jerry, as most of you know, is Nibbles. I used to adore that little fella. I still make obnoxious cooing sounds when I spot him on TV.

Lots of love coming your way! xx


	8. Chapter 8

The tall figure jumped in ready for any unplanned battle. Since he'd already given himself away by shouting Emma's name he figured he'd come through the hedges: the element of surprise. Sadly, stealth was never one of Prince Charming's better known traits. Making noise rivalling Pongo chasing squirrels, his feet finally landed firmly on the ground as he came face to face with the Queen. David's hand shot straight ahead to point at the woman but his battle cry died on the tip of his tongue when he saw Regina standing in front of her tree, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

David had heard his daughter's name from his enemy's mouth and immediately rushed in to help her from whatever she was being subjected to. But seeing Regina so... off-guard he momentarily forgot what he was doing there.

"Uh, Regina?" David inquired as he slowly slid his hand to his hair when the silence seemed to stretch on.

His voice managed to shake Regina out of her oblivion, her eyes finding David's making her mouth shut.

David could feel the discomfort radiating off the brunette, "David. How can I help you?"

"I - I was out and - I heard -", David was tripping over her words, "Are you... ok?" The discomfort sure was infectious.

Regina cleared her throat before taking a step. But David felt it weird because Regina kept her upper body rigid like it was in a cast. She halted and exhaled.

"Can I help you?" Regina iterated this time with a better sense of control.

"Uh, I heard you say Emma's name. Do - Is she... here?"

Regina's face hardened, like the mere audacity David possessed to ask such a question angered her.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, Emma." David explained lamely, "Is she here?"

_'Yes.'_

_'She is here.'_

_'And I am going to kill her the moment you leave.'_

"Why would your daughter be here", Regina gritted out in disgust, moving her arms to cross them but halfway deciding to pocket them.

"I - ", David wiped his face, this was ridiculous. He took a long breath to get some courage, "Regina" he started again, his voice a tone deeper, "I heard you call out Emma's name. Now tell me where she is."

Emma could hear her father's voice in the distance but she wasn't paying much attention to the words. Because of the elephant in the room. Two, two elephants. To be fair Emma tried to aim for Regina's head when her hands failed to hang onto the fruit. She thought it'd be ok, like that rat chef movie she and Henry had watched together. But what she hadn't expected was for Regina to look up precisely the moment her hand slipped off the fruit.

Thank God Regina usually pops open a few buttons one of whose holes Emma's hands had found, otherwise she would have been on the ground.

But instead, she was inside.

Regina's shirt.

Crouched between two… _Lalalalalalalala _Emma closed her eyes using both her hands and started repeating gibberish to stop thinking about where she was. _Wait is that lace- no Swan, fuck - lalalalalalalalalalalalala._

Outside Regina couldn't believe the accusatory tone the shepherd had directed towards her. There was something so terribly annoying about David standing there, wearing that damn holster like he was some God's gift to the federal law system that really made Regina's hands itch. Keeping the magic at bay she lifted her chin in defiance.

"How dare you - ", she took a big step but halted mid-way when she heard a small yelp.

She looked down in reflex but checked herself midway. Naturally, David followed her line of sight and when he looked up again his blue ones met with angry brown.

"My eyes are up here David." Oh, Regina was furious. Why was the father daughter duo so interested in her assets?

David's eyes widened, "What no-no, I wasn't -" Sweat trickled his brows as he shook his head fervently.

Emma peeked in through her fingers as she could make out his father's silhouette from between the gap of the second and third button. Hearing Regina's voice laced with disgust Emma couldn't stop laughing, quickly covering her mouth to muffle the sound.

Regina could... feel the blonde laughing and that was the last thing in the ever-growing list of stuff Emma could get away with.

"Stop! Stop right now!" she shouted to cease Emma's movement, in turn making a very confused David recoil in horror.

"I - what?" _What the hell is wrong with Regina?_

Regina's face twisted in anger as she barked, "I think it's best you leave David."

_Oh?_ David snapped, "What? Regina I am not going anywhere till you answer me why you were shouting Emma's name."

"I wasn't shouting Emma", Regina spat back, "I was shouting Ma, as in my mother who was killed by your wife. Or have you forgotten that so soon." _That's it, idiocy is contagious. Even he wouldn't believe that._

David grunted in frustration and stepped forward making Regina take a step back, "David!"

"What the hell is going on here?" a third voice cut through the air making both heads turn towards the entrance.

Red was standing near the gate, her fists clenched and her nostrils flaring. Surprisingly the anger flashing in those big eyes was directed at David.

David, who had stopped mid-stride towards Regina, was very confused being the object of her ire, until he looked from Red to Regina. Regina had her one arm lightly draped across chest, like she was protecting herself from David. Oh Christ, this did not look good.

"David, step away from Regina."

"But- but -", oh David could have cried, "This is not what it looks like."

"I heard her yell _Stop_ like a block away so you better do what I say David before I make you." Red said with a hint of growl.

David's eyes pleaded Regina's to say something, anything that didn't make him come out as the pervert but Regina was now looking away, eyes on her tree and then in a move that made David's stomach clench, she actually clutched the top of her shirt. 'Christ', thought David.

Regina had just wanted to make sure Ruby wouldn't get a whiff of Emma but Ruby's mind was too busy wheeling at the small action. 'Oh David, what will I tell Snow?'

As for David, moisture veiled those piercing blue eyes, making him blink fast to make them disappear; the sheer helplessness he felt at the moment was crushing; he didn't feel like Prince Charming then.

He rushed to get away from Regina and towards Ruby, and only managed to trip twice in his haste. He kept explaining under his breath what he'd heard but Red's hand was on his arm and she was steering him out and none too lightly. Regina waited for those hushed voices to die down. As soon as the two heads disappeared Regina snatched the real pervert out and boy, was Emma lucky Regina's magic doesn't work on the blonde.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Regina had held Emma's jacket by her index and thumb finger making Emma kick her legs in air as though riding a bicycle, in an attempt to get away from those dark murderous eyes.

"I-I-I-I-"

Noise similar to earlier alerted them that they were still not clear of visitors. Regina hastily put Emma inside her pocket and just in time because lo, arrived Red.

"So, uh, David's not going to be bothering you soon."

"That's… nice?"

"Though I'm pretty sure he was choking back a sob. He takes honour very seriously you know. Prince Charming and stuff. It might have been a misunderstanding?" Red's voice went hopeful by the end as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Well whatever the case maybe, I was not comfortable with him around. So... thank you." Regina scoffed internally, like she'd need saving from Little Bo Peep when she had magic surging through her veins. She just hoped with the thanks Red would leave but the woman just kept looking at her, like she wanted to say something.

Red shuffled slightly before she smiled, "You know we haven't really seen you around. Are you getting your coffee elsewhere now?"

Regina raised her eyebrow up now, 'Is she actually attempting small talk?'

Red just laughed awkwardly before adding, "No, just Henry keeps talking about you."

"What?"

"Henry, you know the little kid with the backpack." Red even brought up her hand to signify his height which she promptly slammed back to the side of her body when she saw the Regina's eyes widening in anger.

"Joking. It was a joke."

"Of course, another jab at my sense of humour." Regina said under her breath.

Red looked around confused, "What?"

"Have we ever joked Miss Lucas?"

"Oh", Red nodded, "It's best I leave then."

"The very best."

Regina's hands instinctively went to her pockets, forgetting Emma was inside the same. Emma saw her fingers find the crumpled piece of paper she'd not paid attention to as she was trying hard to listen in on the conversation outside. Regina's thumb caressed it as Emma sensed motion, probably her carrier making a move to leave the garden.

"Goodbye Miss Lucas."

"Bye." Emma heard the faint goodbye followed by the opening of the back door.

Regina's hands left the pocket again this time Emma unfolded the paper. When she saw what it was she couldn't help but sigh, "Oh Regina."

Regina's hands entered the pocket once again but this time Emma touched her finger. She felt Regina jump; she must have forgotten that she was in there Emma thought. Regina tentatively pulled her out, placing her on the kitchen counter.

"That was..." Emma pressed her lips in a thin line, "interesting", she nodded, happy with the word, "interesting!"

"That would be underselling it." Regina's hands massaged her temple lightly.

"So, now we know what could go wrong if we do go outside."

"Remind me to never agree to your stupid whims again." She wagged her finger at Emma, before she curled her fingers into a fist, "And what was that? You thought it was funny going inside -"

Emma hurriedly cut Regina off, "But it must have been fun watching David fluster." there was no way she was talking to Regina about her time inside the shirt, _repress repress!_

Regina stiffened, "You find it funny that your mother's best friend thought your father was trying to take advantage of his grandson's mother."

Emma's nose crinkled over Regina's choice of words. Regina laughed at Emma's expression before she could respond.

"Actually you're right, it was pretty funny. He is high on the moral front. I mean he actually had the gall to say no to me once."

Emma choked on air, "What… the... fuck?"

"Oh daddy dearest didn't mention that?"

"Jeez Regina, fuck were you thinking?"

Regina managed to look slightly guilty, "I know, the idiot thing gets in the way but he isn't that bad-looking."

Emma nodded slightly, "Yea but still-" her head snapped up, "No wait, that's not what I meant."

Regina laughed again before sitting down, "I think I'm done for the day. Mind if I don't cook? I'll just... magic what you want?"

"Oh sure, I don't mind room service." Emma winked making Regina shake her head.

"Ok, let's go up. Do you mind the pocket?"

"No no, not at all."

Emma smiled as she climbed into the seam.

"No- Not this one. I'll just, why don't you just use the other one."

Emma smiled at Regina, noticing the sudden hesitance, "I- I saw it, it's a very pretty picture Regina."

Regina sighed thinking back to the day the picture had been taken, "It was our first miner's day fair together. Henry, well he'd asked me to be his date." She gave her a tight-lipped smile but her eyes misted over. Emma felt her heart break at the admission. She opened her mouth, but then closed it again. What she was about to ask was what her mind had already confirmed. Regina always kept this picture in her coat pocket to calm herself, Emma could now recall watching Regina with her hands in pocket every time she was frustrated or panicking.

There were still so many things that needed a fixing. Till when could she ignore them? As she looked up she didn't even think twice before whispering, "We'll get there Regina, I promise."

Regina looked down as if she'd heard the barely audible whisper and gave her a small smile.

* * *

Regina turned, and turned again. She turned on her night lamp and searched for her phone.

_12:30 am._

Her eyes went from her phone to the house on her dressing table. The fairly big house. She never thought she'd miss her castle but the house would have not looked quite out-of-place in her old room as it looked here, crushing her table. She thought of moving it to the floor when another laugh arose and Regina tightened her hold on the phone.

I just need a small TV, she had said, I will never ever ask for anything ever again. Regina groaned as she removed the covers.

Emma paused what she was watching when she heard a loud knock reverberating through the house. She skipped to the door knowing who it was and just as expected opened it to find Regina on the other side.

"Miss Swan, do you know what time it is?"

"Well I started watching at 8:30 and I've been through 4 episodes", Emma counted on her hand, "so I'm guessing 12:30-ish."

"Well yes", Regina paused as she looked mildly impressed by Emma's ability to perform simple mathematics, "that is correct."

"Was that all, mind if I go back then." Emma gestured behind her with her thumb.

"Oh sure, sorry for bothering you."

"Not at all, goodnight Regina."

Regina turned back and took a step before pausing, 'Why that little...'

Another knock made Emma pause her show and this time she stomped her way to the door.

"Dammit Regina it's 12:31 now. I am trying to watch something."

"Oh this is rich, _I_ am trying to sleep, and _you_ aren't letting me."

"Oh, you want me to turn it down, fine!"

"Good." Regina tuned on her heel.

"Or..." Emma whirled slightly on her left heel.

Regina turned back, "Yes?"

Emma leaned sideways on the door frame, "Why don't you watch with me?"

"No."

Emma rolled her eyes at the swiftness of the answer, "I mean you're already up."

"Thanks to you."

"Yes fine, sorry, I'll turn it down."

"You better." Regina waved her off dismissively as she turned back.

Emma turned to close the door but stalled when she saw Regina just standing there.

"We can watch something you like."

Regina jumped at her voice but slowly turned around.

'Hook, line and sinker', Emma thought, 'reel it in Swan.'

Emma rested her head on the door frame and gave Regina her best disarming smile, "Please Regina."

Regina sighed like it physically pained her to acquiesce to Emma's request, "Ok fine, maybe you'll learn something about quality television then."

Emma smirked as Regina went past her to their living room. She noted the untouched bucket sitting in the middle of the table, "You didn't like the fried chicken?"

Emma saw the bucket and bit her tongue, her hand reaching behind her neck, "I-I-I think I need time before I start eating food that's appropriate to my size."

Regina chuckled at the blush on Emma's face and waved her hand, changing the titles on the television.

"The twilight zone?"

Regina's eyes twinkled as she sat down on the armchair.

"Old school madam mayor. Now all we need is a -" Emma ended the statement with a laugh as a bottle of wine along with two glasses adorned the centre of the table.

"Nightcap." Regina shrugged.

"Indeed." Emma grinned.

They both turned to the television, enjoying Rod Serling's voice booming through the room.

* * *

_TBC_

_Next Time: Morning after and 'Mushroom surprise'_

...

**A/N:**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for all the lovely thoughts and words. I am so grateful because they help a self-doubting author like me keep posting every week.**

...

Sorry David. (kudos to _mysterio-lady_ for guessing right)

You see Emma is not like others, others only want to get in Regina's pants. Emma sets _higher_ goals.

Plus, I think I mentioned using my phone as a measurement standard, so I did try the shirt thing to see if David could have spotted Emma. (I think tiny!Emma was definitely more comfortable than my phone)

Twilight zone? I was watching that pig-doc episode this weekend, so yeah. I wish someone would write SQ stuck in T-Zone.

xx


	9. Chapter 9

Regina felt the glow of morning light through the white covers covering her head. Gods she hated mornings. Her hands reached up to remove the sheet on top messing her hair in the process. She tried getting up but noticed something was hindering it. Her legs wouldn't move. She shook her head to remove the curtain of hair obstructing her eyes and lifted her head just to drop it back at the sight.

"Swan", came her muffled cry as she tried to shake her legs free. But that just led to Emma tightening her hold on the brunette's legs. Sprawled width-wise at the bottom of the queen sized bed, Emma was snuggling into Regina's legs like they were her pillows.

"Emma. Get up."

"Shut up."

Another kick and Emma shot up in panic. Realising where she was, she slid down and rolled herself next to Regina. Regina turned to Emma's side but her eyes remained closed.

"Do you normally sleep like a Rottweiler?" Regina asked in annoyance.

"You must have cursed that dog dish."

Regina scoffed as she hugged her pillow tightly.

"Regina?"

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering... why do you have a dog dish?"

"I thought when you'd eat the turnover I'd get Henry a dog and we could... start over."

"Whadya know? Would have been replaced by a dog?"

"A trained dog." Regina corrected.

Emma kicked her lightly in the shin but Regina was still in the beautiful place between sleep and awareness to acknowledge it.

"Regina?"

When she didn't answer Emma blinked till she could open her eyes without them dropping shut. The face in front of her was covered with stray hair in every possible direction. She slithered her hand as close to Regina as possible without touching her face, her hand hovering near her upper lip, "Hey Regina?"

Regina grunted in response, not moving.

"Do you ever think about leaving Storybrooke?" Emma's hands came dangerously close to the scar but instead settled on playing with the end of brown locks.

She received a half-hearted _no_ in response.

"I used to love how I could not stay at a place for more than a day, it was so… liberating. Nothing stopping you from getting up and chasing one dream after the other. But when Henry came I think it all changed, for the first time I wanted to stay."

Regina blinked her eyes open but they kept shutting down, not noticing Emma's hand retreating in a hurry.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, just wanted to I guess."

When she received no response Emma started again, "So how come you didn't drink last night?"

"You're the one who keeps pointing out how horrible the habit is."

"Doesn't mean you can never drink, I was just-"

"I know worried, like every other person in town, who keeps telling me how much of a mess I am. How Henry misses me, how I am not making a good enough effort, because obviously I'm such a horrible mother who'd deliberately stay away from him to spite the boy."

"No Regina, I never meant that."

"I can't keep doing this Emma, this back and forth, have him a day and then watch him leave the next. If I try to get back into his life again and he leaves me for good, it'll kill me."

"Hey, don't talk like that. We'll... we'll work something out Regina. Trust me", Emma thought of something that would make Regina believe her, "I'm the... saviour, right?" she chuckled nervously.

Regina scoffed, "You're just an extremely disoriented sheriff. How you broke my curse is beyond me."

"Yea, that too. You know I like that, about being here, that you don't expect me to fix things." Emma turned on her back, feeling better after saying it out loud.

"Because you expect _me_ to fix things."

"Well yea, I guess I trust you to get things done."

"Just like others trust you. I think... I think it's not a bad thing."

"It's not?" Emma turned to Regina who had brought the covers up to her neck.

"Well yes, it's a little daunting. But right now, we have the mushroom, which I wouldn't have found if I'd given up the first day."

"Well, ok." Emma shook her head still not seeing how this applied to herself. Regina was a Queen and a Mayor; she was much more capable of handling situations but Emma, you don't just put an ex-bail bond agent up on a pedestal. She glanced at the tiny brunette sideways, "So me being here wasn't a total waste huh?"

"Well... it has been easier to talk to you ever since you've shrunken down."

"We're the same size now and you're still talking to me." Emma said lightly, smiling that it hadn't struck Regina yet.

Regina's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light, "Oh, how did I get here?"

"You fell asleep after the third episode so I carried you."

"You carried me when you'd been drinking?"

Emma snorted, "You're not heavy machinery Regina. I wasn't drunk just very tired. Climbing trees when you're smaller than the apples on it takes it out of you."

Regina closed her eyes but Emma could see them rolling from under her lids.

"Do you think the mushroom will work?" Emma asked, not knowing which answer would sound more appealing right now. She glanced around the room she'd come to like in a short period of time.

'I'll miss the place', Emma thought before looking at Regina, 'and maybe even the company.'

"It should, but you have terrible bad luck…" Regina said haughtily, which under layers of sleep came off more like a slurry yawn.

"Lady, I killed a dragon with a sword, I have insane amount of good luck."

"That dragon..." Regina's voice seemed softer, "Mal, she was a friend."

Emma spluttered, "Mal, the dragon?" _She was friends with a dragon?_

"Maleficent, she was my only friend."

"Well", Emma propped on her elbow to take a good look at Regina, "you're sort of fun, your sense of humour is definitely improving... oh and you have mad cooking skills, we can probably get you more friends."

"Oh because you're the expert?"

"Ok yeah, I don't have that many friends either. I think we can help each other out."

"A suicidal klutz who engorges on copious amounts of food, I don't really know how I'd be able to sell that to someone."

"Yeah?" Emma laughed, "I think I already found one who puts up with me even though I keep falling into her stuff."

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yea, but she's so stubborn she'll never admit to it, but yeah we hang out a lot… watch tv and stuff. She's pretty cool you know. Plus she knows magic and she can make nice things appear for me out of thin air…"

Regina surrendered to sleep with a smile on her face with Emma continuing to ramble on in the background.

* * *

"So this is-"

"The mushroom? Yes."

"Is it supposed to be-"

"Green? Indeed."

"Are you-"

"Sure? Hundred percent."

"It looks like-"

"Please don't say it. I'm aware."

Emma turned to look at the woman, "I don't think I can eat it without gagging."

Regina tore her eyes off the monstrosity she had tried to make presentable by serving it on her best white plate, "Oh stop being a baby and eat it."

Emma turned to look at the mushroom which had been stout brown yesterday standing tall on a pure white stalk. Now it had turned an unhealthy shade of green and grown to a size where now a small smurf family could lead a full life inside. She slowly reached for the part that wasn't covered in bulbous yellow blisters that had sprouted sporadically around the curve and- "I can't do it, this is disgusting Regina."

"I can assure you it tastes good." Regina tried.

Emma looked at her in disbelief but still tried again. Emma's hand almost reached the vile fungus when she heard a breathy laugh.

"Dammit Regina, I can't eat with you breathing over me."

"Oh allow me to pick up my jaw from the floor." Regina stepped back as she placed her hand on her chest, "You - Emma Swan - can't eat in front of me. You were practically impregnating that poor set of pancakes in front of me."

Emma let out a frustrated growl, "Just, just go out for a while and I promise I'll eat it."

Regina looked like she was about to fight but they both knew she could either accept now or after five minutes of futile verbal sparring, "One bite. No more, no less."

"Believe me, it's the no-less part that is a challenge."

Regina left the kitchen, resisting the urge to stomp her way out, to wait in the foyer. She moved over to her mirror to straighten it when she heard a very faint knock. It was a hesitant one which would have gone unnoticed if she wasn't present nearby. Regina glanced at the kitchen but decided it was better to investigate this lest the person decided on other means to enter.

When she opened the door she was met with the back of, unfortunately, one of the few frequent visitors at 108 Mifflin.

"David?"

David jumped and turned around, "Oh hey, I thought you weren't home." His eyes landed on every object possible except Regina and when they met her eyes he quickly attached them to the door behind.

"Does..." Regina bit her lip to not smile, "Does Red know you're here?"_  
_

"What no", David casually replied before he winced, "Not that I don't want her to know, I mean you can tell her I'm here if you- Regina I think I'll come back later with Red."

"Later?" _With a werewolf? No!_ "Just tell me why you're here?"

"I", David gulped before looking straight into Regina's eyes, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, it was not my intention. I respect you as a woman as I respect all-"

"David, what in God's name are you saying?"

"Regina, please don't interrupt me. Please ok." David drew in a long breath, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, it was not my intention. I respect you as a woman as I respect all women. Just because we are adversaries doesn't mean I can behave in an unruly way with you. I'd like to offer this cake as a gift."

Regina kept staring at David as he shuffled a little but kept his hand with a Granny's bag outstretched.

"I'd like to offer this cake as a gift."

Regina's eyes scanned the fidgeting figure from head to toe before her eyes settled on the bag, "You visited the bug didn't you?"

"Wha-what? Pfft. That's crazy." David choked out a laughed.

"Apology and the gift", Regina nodded knowingly, "he wanted me to do it too, foolish bug. I can't believe you went to Archie because of... yesterday."

"I have no idea what you're saying Regina. I'd like to offer this cake as a gift, will you accept it?"

"Did he help you prepare the speech as well?"

"I'd like to offer this cake as - Oh my god, you witch!"

David threw the cake box that was now engulfed in flames of blue before waving his arm looking accusatorially at Regina. He didn't catch on that the flames had been cold and had not meant to cause actual harm.

"Are you insane?" David cried out.

"No, just impatient I guess, now get off my porch."

David kicked away the flaming mass away before looking at Regina, "No, you have to forgive me first."

_Oh, wrong move Nolan._"I have to? No, never; you and your lusty eyes will never get anything from me." Regina bared her teeth threateningly.

"What?" David's eyes were frantic as he stuttered, "No - I don't - look - I mean ok, you're attractive and – and –"

Regina was enjoying the little show David was putting on before her mind caught his last confession, 'Wait, did he say attractive?'

"-And Archie thinks because of my cursed personality I may still have lingering feelings for you and-"

Oh, Regina was going to kill Archie, this time for real.

"And maybe ok fine, maybe I had a small crush on you when you were the Queen." David smiled nervously before hurriedly shouting, "But that was before I met Snow."

Regina blanched as a shudder went through her body making her lips hurriedly spit out, "I forgive you David. Ok? I-Forgive-You. It was a misunderstanding, now go; go to Snow, go to Archie, go to the dwarves for all I care, just leave." _Leave so I can go take a shower._

David cracked a smile, but seeing the sudden glare Regina had directed towards him he quickly backed off a couple of steps before turning around. When Regina saw David reach the gate, she heaved a sigh of relief and began closing the door when a loud shatter reached her ears.

"Emma", Regina's head instinctively turned to the sound.

* * *

"Swan", Regina hissed as she saw the scene in front. Emma was covered in yellow gloop and the mushroom was on the counter but in two pieces. Regina noticed the broken evidence of a once glass spread across the floor, she inferred it to be the source of the sound.

"What will I ever do with you Emma Swan?"

"I, I don't know what happened?"

"Forgive me for not believing you." Regina felt like screaming, "You had to eat Emma, you just had to eat. That's your area of expertise, how on earth could you mess this up?"

"Why are you shouting at me? There was this yellow shit everywhere and I- David?"

Regina turned on her heel to follow Emma's line of sight and came face to face with David who was standing at the door, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

* * *

_TBC_

_Next time: David knows. David Knows!_

_..._

**A/N:**

Oh David. David David David. I'm so not letting you go.

Anons, some love coming your way:

To DA: I'm a Hufflepuff, heart and soul. And all you peeps asking _What the hell is a Hufflepuff? _We are particularly good finders :D (No affiliation to _Charmings_, they're not welcome in the common room.)

To Peter_: _thank you for reading, I appreciate the kind words :) Tc

To others, I love love love love reading your thoughts too. Someone here ships tiny!Em x cleavage :P I wouldn't think twice before dedicating my life to the _tiny!Em x food_ ship... I also have a soft spot for tiny!Em x Regina's lip scar.

_Xxox_


	10. Chapter 10

"David, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma squeaked out from her gelatinous confinement. Emma's worried eyes spotted the surprise etched on her father's face who was watching his five-inch daughter struggle in a yellow mould, in his mortal enemy's kitchen nonetheless. Days before when she had laid on Regina's hair fighting to not fall off the lady's head by clutching her earring, she had thought that was the most absurd position she had ever found herself in. Surely the big guy up there took it as a challenge.

David's initial shock wore off as rage took over, his wired mind landing to the only possible conclusion, "You witch, what did you do?" David's hands automatically reached his waist but he realised there was nothing there.

You don't need weapons to apologise, Archie had said. _Damn Archie._

"David I need you to shut up for one second." Regina snapped at David before looking at his daughter, "Now Emma, explain."

"I- Regina", Emma's eyes frantically flitted from Regina to David, "my dad is standing right there Regina", Emma whispered, her eyes pleading.

Regina shook her head, she was in no mood to entertain the prince right now, "Did you eat it?"

"No, I-can you not see how it attacked me? Dammit, it's not my fault each and every time."

Regina huffed as she paced around in a small circle, "Why must everything be so difficult with you?" she stopped to look over her shoulder, "David make yourself useful and help clean the mess your daughter made."

"What the hell-" David's head swivelled between the two women helplessly, "-is happening?"

Emma looked nervously as Regina continued to pace around, "Dad, just go with it, I'll explain later."

"But Emma", David frantically grasped for words, "you're … you're… "

"Filthy", Regina sneered throwing a towel at her. She picked up another but just kept twisting it in her hand. Emma just hoped Regina was not picturing her head as the poor rag in her hands.

"I swear Regina, one bubble just kept on growing and growing till it exploded and next thing I knew I was covered in this and I couldn't even move."

Regina looked at the sorrowful expression on Emma as she struggled inside the restrictive liquid.

"Ok fine, I believe you." She said quietly as she wet the cloth in her hand, "This time, just eat it in front of me. You're such an idiot. What if that glass hadn't fallen? What if you'd suffocated on this liquid? What if-"

Emma finally caught on to Regina's train of thoughts and rolled her eyes, "Seriously Regina, don't you know by now that it's not that easy to get rid of me."

"Well yes, whoever would empty my fridge otherwise?" Regina exclaimed in exhaustion.

Emma guffawed as Regina shook her head. They both shared a small smile as Regina wringed the wet cloth over her making the sticky liquid wash off her body, freeing her tiny limbs. Regina was about to wet the cloth again when they both heard a crash. David had kicked a nearby stool in frustration and was pointing his finger at Regina.

"Now you both tell me what the hell is going on here? You, you are small. And you, you are… I don't know what you're doing but I demand to know what the hell you've done to my precious baby girl."

Regina smirked at Emma who smacked her head at the term, biting down the urge to whine for his dad to stop embarrassing him in front of her... friend.

"David, now calm down."

"Emma, tell me, are you alright?" David rushed to aid her daughter, his eyes soft with worry which quickly got replaced with hurt when Emma recoiled, ducking her head inside her soiled shirt.

"Holy shit David what the fuck are you wearing? What did you do, take a bath in cologne?"

Regina was looking over her now-clean floor as the glass shards were taken care of with a flick of hand. On hearing Emma she snapped into attention, "Oh, you wore cologne for me?" Regina said in a surprised voice.

Emma paled when David laughed awkwardly. Was this about yesterday? she wondered. _Good God!_ She hissed in reprimand, "Regina."

"What, I'm just… flattered, that's all." Regina said innocently as she turned to salvage the mushroom missing David slowly turn red from his neck to his ears.

"Emma", he cleared his throat, "Emma, why don't you tell me what happened?" David decided to focus on his daughter, "From the beginning please."

"You might wanna pull up that chair."

* * *

Regina and David sat on opposite sides of the counter with Emma standing next to the plate on the counter where the two broken pieces of mushroom were placed. The two women, one of whom had to take a break to change clothes, looked at each other and then turned to David who was still processing everything Emma had said. While worried, after working with David on a few cases, Emma was more than used to his_ powers of deduction._

"So, all this time you've been-"

"Smaller than Jiminy Cricket? Yep."

"And she's been living-"

"With me? Yes."

"And Regina didn't try to-"

"Kill me? No."

"And you are actually trying to-"

"Turn her change her back? Shockingly, yes."

"And if she eats this mushroom, she'll be…." David stopped and leaned forward, hoping someone would jump in to complete his sentence. When they both just stared at him he motioned with his hands making both women pipe up, "Yes yes." "Normal."

"Ok, so how do we know this isn't poisoned?" David asked looking at the green mess with mild disgust.

Not letting Regina react, Emma chimed in first, "Seriously, there were so - so - so many times she could have poisoned me, but she didn't. So I'm guessing now is not the time she would decide to. Plus mushrooms aren't even her style." Emma smirked when she heard Regina scoff at the last comment.

David still eyed the mushroom with suspicion, "But it's just so green and looks like-"

"I know! I've heard it enough from your daughter. Gods, you two." Regina got up and fetched a knife, not leaving it to Emma to again disrupt the delicate fungus. She carefully cut a small bite size piece for her that had no dangerous volatile bubbles. "Now Emma, just eat the damn thing."

Emma looked at the mushroom and realised suddenly that this was it, she was going to have to say goodbye to her stunted lifestyle for good. It didn't sit well with her stomach and that had surprisingly less to do with the digesting of the vile mushroom in front of her.

"Ok, fine fine. I'll eat it, and then... I'll be normal size, and... out of your hair."

Regina nodded lamely, "Yes… yes."

David noticed the sudden change in their demeanours and wondered what else had transpired in this house the last two days. Suddenly helping each other out, smiling at one another, not a single '_He is my son_' outburst since his arrival; if David was a stranger he could have mistaken the two women for... friends? Shaking his head he told himself he can think about this unprecedented change in their dynamic later, now he really just wished to have Emma normal again. And he really needed to stop looking at Regina when his daughter was about to eat something that a chimera might run away from. When both women continued to remain motionless, he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ok, here goes nothing."

Emma picked up the piece Regina had kept aside for her and opened her mouth wide. Even though a part of her was excited to be normal sized again her mind still screamed _Please __Don't Work_ as she bit into it.

A cloud of green covered Emma's body making David gasp as Regina dug her nails in her palm in anticipation. Fretful seconds seemed like hours as a state of hushed tension washed over the kitchen.

A fit of light coughing reached Regina's ears as she saw the cloud finally settling down. The last few wisps of the cloud were driven away by Emma's hands, who had a sour look on her face. Emma looked down her own body and then craned her neck up to Regina and David who collectively sighed at the lack of change in her size.

Emma nervously chuckled, "Well... fuck."

Regina shook her head, "Charming."

"Yes?" David looked at Regina expectantly.

"Not you", Regina shot him a look of disgust, "Heavens, why didn't this work, it was supposed to work."

Emma just shrugged before throwing the rest of the mushroom still left in her hand as far away as possible. David sighed but smiled reassuringly at Emma, hoping he could appear calmer than he actually felt. Emma smiled back, looking unperturbed by the turn of events. Out of the three people, Regina looked the most worried and soon exited the room mumbling something to herself, leaving the two Charmings alone in the kitchen.

David's eyes followed Regina till she disappeared, "So, she seems… less vengeful."

Emma chuckled, "You know when I first came to Storybrooke and met her, I just could not picture her as a mom. She was like a walking-talking bureaucratic file. But I get it, she's just nurturing by nature."

"Nurturing?" David raised his eyebrow at Emma who bobbed her head trying to find the right words to explain what she meant.

"Well, yea… she really looked after me. I don't know if it's her missing someone to take care of but at the end of the day I'm still alive." Emma sat down slowly, "It was really scary at first David and - and she made it less scary."

David pulled his chair closer, "So... she didn't hurt you?"

Emma pressed her lips together and shook her head, "Honestly, at first I was terrified she would, but she just... didn't. I think Cora's death took out a lot out of her even though she mostly stays quiet over it. She hardly eats or ever wants to go outside."

David lowered his eyes as he exhaled wearily, "Cora, what happened there…it was unfortunate."

"I don't know David, if she'd made me kill Snow, I just don't know if she'd be alive right now."

"Emma, Snow didn't mean to… it was just..."

"Unfortunate... I know. Believe me I do, but Regina, I mean when I see her laugh, it bugs me that she doesn't do it all the time."

David smiled as leaned on his elbow, "I know, when she smiles", David quickly checked over his shoulder, "she can be very... charming."

"And her eyes…"

David laughed, "Oh her eyes, the way they sparkle when she is happy-"

"- but you know what's worse, how much they give away when she's sad."

"I know, when she tries to look indifferent but we can see the storm in those big brown eyes, it makes me want to-"

"-make sure nothing hurts her ever."

Regina came in with her book in tow but stopped in her tracks when she saw the father daughter pair wearing solemn expressions.

"Am I intruding?"

Both of them jumped at the sound and Emma said, "Nah, we were just discussing…" Emma stopped and looked at David in horror, what the hell had they been discussing. A second later, David turned wide eyed to Emma when he'd caught on to their topic.

"Sheep." David shouted, then lowering his voice he tried again, "Sheep."

Regina actually took a double take but slowly and gracefully shrugged it off as their family mania. She kept the book in front of them and pointed to one particular page.

"See, this says the mushroom was supposed to be bulbous and tart and if it's not then that means the spell didn't work. And it was wasn't it?"

"Oh it so was, thanks by the way for leaving that piece of information out before."

"Oh hush, you wouldn't have let me make it otherwise. You and your food fetishes."

"Hey now", Emma sniggered, "you're responsible for half of them."

"So", David piqued up, confused at the two women sharing inside jokes on food which weren't even funny, "what went wrong then?"

Regina looked form David to Emma, "I- I don't know. This was supposed to work, I don't see any reason it wouldn't."

David scratched his chin, not really understanding the contents of the book lying open in front of him, "Well that's not English is it?"

Regina looked haplessly towards Emma who cringed, "Ok, _now_ I see how annoying I can be when I ask such questions."

David oblivious to their private conversation continued, "Maybe we should go to Gold."

Emma sighed inwardly already knowing the gasket Regina was going to blow.

"No, you certainly, most certainly cannot trust that imp." Regina said flipping the pages more fervently, waiting for an answer to just jump out from one of them.

"Of course we can, he's family."

"I don't care if he's…" Regina's hands stilled, "What?"

Emma panicked but before she could open her mouth it was already out there.

"He is Henry's grandfather so obviously he wi..."

Regina stopped listening after that one word as her fingers curled around the pages, making them tear slightly from the binding, "Grandfather?"

"Yea, Neal's father."

Regina's eyes sought Emma's as that one word left her mouth, "Neal?"

_"What about Henry?"_

_"Oh Neal takes him out for food."_

_"Who's Neal?"_

_"Uh, you know Neal; he used to be a mouse or something I guess."_

Regina's eyes dimmed as she pieced it together, "Neal."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw all hints of emotions leaving her face. For once she was not able to read the storm brewing in those big brown eyes.

Regina slammed the book close as she straightened up, "Well then, please, take her to Gold, I-" She swivelled to face David but kept her eyes down, "I - have things to do, so you can see yourself out."

"Regina-"

"Don't", Regina's vacant voice swam through the purple cloud that engulfed her leaving father-daughter alone in the kitchen again.

David, visibly confused, looked to Emma for an explanation but shuffled back when he saw Emma looking daggers at him. She shook her head and turned to the spot where Regina had been standing._  
_

* * *

_TBC_

_Next time: Regina and Emma… they talk… about things... and stuff._

_..._

_**A/N:**_

Good God, did I just publish ten chapters... I'll be right here high-fiving a million angels if you need me. Oh? Obviously I'm high-fiving you guys too, I thought that was pretty inclusive with the angels thing.

(Do not roll those eyes at me, you like me calling you an angel ok!)

xx


	11. Chapter 11

"Emma, are you sure about this? I think we should go and get you checked first."

"David, I don't have a disease. It's still me, just smaller packaging."

"I'm pretty sure Regina will kill me for coming here without permission." David said trying to keep his eyes from wandering around, "You really think if someone had the power to disappear anywhere in town they'd go inside their own room?"

Emma huffed for the fiftieth time, regretting asking David for help, "Just, just drop me off here."

David carefully lowered his shaking hands that had carried his daughter up as his eyes zeroed in on the item in front, "That thing is extremely disturbing."

"Hey now! It's beautiful." Emma defended, "Now I know what I'm doing so I need you to leave. I'll call you later ok? Please don't tell anyone till then."

David nodded as he stepped back but his eyes kept staring behind Emma.

She sighed, yet again, "David, please."

"Ok fine, but it's", he looked at his watch, "10 am right now and if I don't get your call by lunch time..."

Emma waved her hand as her other one opened the familiar brown door. David watched his daughter disappear inside an eerie-looking miniature house and just hoped Emma knew what she was doing.

Emma looked both ways inside trying to think where Regina could be. There was a heavy blanket of silence wrapped around the place making Emma cringe at her every loud footstep. Her father's words did little to slow her down as her intuition had all but yelled at her to look here first the moment Regina disappeared. She thought she'd check her own room and then the living room where they'd watched TV but halfway her steps slowed down as she thought of a particular room from their tour. Sprinting in the opposite direction, she ran up to the first floor and approached the floral door. Pushing open the door she halted as she entered the room that was different in every way than her own. There were no beds or cupboards, no windows making the room dependant on the lamps for light; a three-piece sofa was set in the middle of the dark red room. On the wall directly opposite the door was mounted a giant white shelf, and the occupants on the shelf were not the rag-dolls Emma was familiar with. No no, these were pretty ones, scary pretty ones, the scary pretty ones that usually kill the whole family in a freak fire incident and get uncovered by firemen the next day unharmed. Emma felt a large burden being lifted from her chest when her eyes found Regina. She was sitting on the floor with her back resting on the chaise lounge and her right side facing Emma, her hands threading the hair of one of those demonic things.

"There you are."

Regina craned her neck and rolled her eyes. When she went back to petting the creepy doll Emma closed the door behind her and walked tentatively towards the woman, desperately wishing she had her own picture of Henry to gain strength from.

"Mind if I sit?"

Regina didn't say anything but turned her head to look at the dolls on the shelf. Emma thought of asking again but decided to just slide down next to Regina.

"How come you're not with dear Neal?"

"Regina", Emma sucked in air not knowing what to say, "Neal ah-"

"It's ok, it's not like you need to run anything by me." Regina couldn't mask her anger when she threw back the words her nemesis had used on her once.

"No, that's not-"

"Please, don't bother."

Before Emma could say anything to defend herself Regina spoke up again, her voice scores quieter than before.

"You know for a moment there, I actually thought things would work out, that you'd help me with Henry. And now, now he has a full set of parents." Regina turned to face Emma, her eyes devoid of the light Emma had become so used to that she'd forgotten they were never there, "Where do I fit in now Emma?"

"Hey, no, you listen to me. Despite all this bull shit, it's us, me and Neal that need to ask that question, because God Regina, you've been Henry's mother and father for ten years. It's us who have to work to make even a small place in his life."

"You know that's not true." Regina looked down making Emma promptly lift her chin using her finger.

"Regina, it's true. We all know it is, but all of us, we still keep pretending that we're doing Henry some big favour by keeping him away from you. But it's wrong. I don't want this for him, to take him away from one home and put him in another. Believe me it's not easy to forget the past family even though they'd been horrible to you."

Regina stiffened at the end making Emma groan, "Now seriously, you know I was talking about me not Henry. I don't think I can ever say anything without making it sound stupid."

"Not sober at least." Regina said with a small smile which was gone as soon as it came.

Emma relaxed a little and shifted till she was sitting in front of Regina, "We'll do something 'kay, we'll figure something out. You and me, we're a team. We're the H-team." She said good-naturedly, desperately trying to make Regina smile again. Seeing her unfocussed gaze she continued on a more serious note, "And I'll always run things by you when it comes to Henry, always. Back then, I wasn't sure how you would react but you need to believe me I was going to tell you myself."

Regina nodded absent-mindedly. Emma looked at her for a moment before asking, "Regina, this isn't just about Neal, is it?"

Regina looked up, a little startled by the question.

"Come on Regina, we're…"

"Friends?" Regina asked annoyed at the presumptuousness Emma was parading, like she knew her better suddenly. Emma would have backed-off at her tone but then she wouldn't be Emma.

"Well, I was gonna say team-mates." she replied airily.

Regina scoffed but didn't reply, not even after Emma nudged her foot. Emma then willed her strength as she eyed Regina's hand, 'Ok we can do this Swan.'

Slowly she slid it into Regina's hand and squeezed it, hoping to convey she didn't mean to pry to hurt, but help instead. Regina looked down in wonder, had it been this long since she had another person holding her hand.

Slightly shaking, her lips moved by this unexpected support, "It's… just… "

Regina's head snapped up, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Why on earth would you sleep with Neal?"

Out of every scenario, this one managed to catch her off guard, "What?"

Regina tried to remove her hand but Emma just clutched it tighter than before, her other hand reaching to wipe the angry tears that were now leaking through Regina's eyes.

"Don't, there are billions of people in the world, why would you go and make sure Henry was related to that bastard."

Emma's eyebrows went somewhere north when she heard Regina swear, "Regina, it's... ok?"

"No, it's not. Don't you see how his existence mocks me, Gold is living-" Regina voice broke as a huge sob left her lips, "he is living my mother's life."

"Gold", Emma gasped but she quickly recovered from her shock when she heard the gut wrenching sound coming out of Regina's mouth. She pulled the shaking woman into her arms, trying to think of something other than 'there there' to say. She tried rubbing her back to soothe her but Regina's sobs kept growing bigger.

"And now he has a son, a grandson, my Henry. He has a family, a new life, a new life he built on my mother's grave."

Emma's eyes misted at how young Regina sounded. She tightened her hold, making Regina cry into her neck.

"Why couldn't I have died instead?"

"Regina", Emma shouted out in surprise, shaking the body she was holding, "I may be the saviour but I am not above hitting a crying woman ok? You never say that in front of me you hear."

Regina choked out a laugh and then swatted Emma's back for making her laugh when she was feeling so bad. Despite the laugh her tears refused to stop. Emma kept rubbing her back, trying very hard to not cry herself.

After a few minutes, Regina's breathing evened out but silent tears kept finding their home on Emma's shirt. Emma removed the dark hair sticking on Regina's forehead, "Have you cried before, after what happened?"

Regina shook her head slightly.

"Good then, that you're crying finally."

Regina pulled away; her eyebrows knitted in incredulity leading to Emma dropping her head on Regina's shoulder, "God, foot-in-mouth Regina! I meant once it's all out of your system you'll feel good."

Regina clenched her wet eyes shut hoping Emma was right.

* * *

Regina's tears had dried out but Emma kept holding onto her, listening to her erratic breathing as the woman she held focussed on Emma's heartbeat.

"You should go to Gold; he's your best bet after me." said Regina, happy that her voice was not breaking anymore.

"I will, later. There's no hurry."

"You don't have to stay here."

"I know."

"Then leave."

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

Regina smiled as she closed her eyes, relaxing as Emma brought her hand up to massage her forehead.

* * *

"So... tell me about your grandmother." Emma glanced at the doll whose head was next to hers. Regina looked at Emma annoyed at her posture. She was lying with her back resting on the floor but her feet on the sofa, bent around the cushions at her knees like the inverted letter z.

When Emma elbowed her at her knees Regina started, "Well, I don't really remember her, but I can still feel how she used to hug me. She was warm and I think she smelled like roses. Yes, roses. She was the kindest woman I knew you know. I used to stay with her during summer." Regina rested her head on the cushion next to Emma's knees, "She had a beautiful castle, so full of light. It was breathtaking. We used to spend hours playing with this house in her room", Regina looked around the room, "She used to say that I'd always be safe here."

Emma couldn't put into words how she felt knowing Regina had let her stay somewhere that held such a special place in her heart. She squeezed Regina's hand, now feeling more comfortable with the gesture. When she felt Regina squeeze it back, she loosened her grip but their fingers kept touching. Sometimes it was easy to forget how gratifying a simple touch can be.

"So, she was from your dad's side?" Emma asked already having an idea she was right.

"Yes. Unfortunately we'd stopped visiting daddy's side of the family when I was eight. Mother later that year informed me grandma had moved away and I never saw her again."

Emma didn't have the heart to ask if she knew what Cora must have meant. Judging by the faint smile, she was sure Regina hadn't suspected anything other than what her mother had supplied.

"Grandma would always sneak in sweets to me during dinner when mother wasn't looking. The few times she visited our estate, she'd get a basket of apples for Rocinante."

Emma's eyebrows scrunched, "Your friend?"

"Yes." Regina smiled, revelling in the memories, "Best friend. I loved him dearly."

"Oh… Oh, so this was before Daniel?"

On hearing Daniel's name Regina's hand, the free one which was kept on the box of Kleenex she'd conjured on Emma's urgings, curled up so her thumb could caress her ring. But on finding nothing, she remembered she'd long lost her ring. No, not lost. She had traded it for the life of the woman lying in an elaborate yoga position next to her. Oh, how had the times changed. She proceeded to answer her question when suddenly, "How do you know about Daniel?"

Emma's eyes which had been engaged in a spontaneous staring competition with the doll, now held panic as she realised they'd never spoken of Daniel. She withdrew her hand from Regina's thinking of something to say other than _Snow blabbed again_.

Regina obviously knew there was no one else who could have told her but seeing the woman panic she decided to swallow the anger and continue, not wanting to break this bubble of comfort she had found herself in with Emma. It was nice to talk to someone about things, about people. And it definitely made the whole exchange richer when the person in front was keen on listening.

"Rocinante and I go back years before Daniel. Daniel met him later when he was employed under us."

Emma let out a breath in relief and tried to play it off as a yawn hurriedly followed by a question, "Ah! Daniel was not the jealous kind?"

"Why would Daniel be jealous of Rocinante? He loved him as much as I did, if not more."

"O-kay?"

Regina tilted her head in contemplation, "But you know... I think you're right. Daniel would always be a little short tempered when I spent more time riding Rocinante than with him."

"Holy shit", Emma laughed out, "Regina you minx."

"What? It's not like I was ignoring Daniel. Sometimes he would even join us-" Regina took in the expression on Emma's face, "Oh you pig!" Regina hit her leg, scandalized at her implication, "Rocinante was my horse."

Emma kept on laughing, rolling to Regina's side as the woman kept glaring at her.

* * *

Emma had taken over the sofa, lying on its length as she watched Regina changing and then re-changing the position of the dolls on the wall shelf. The demon doll, Emma called her June now, was being used as target practice as Emma kept flicking wads made of tissue papers at it.

"So, I wanted to ask you something..."

"You're the one on the couch, shouldn't I be asking questions?"

Emma threw the next paper wad at Regina but missed the target by a ruler's mark.

"Why is it easier to talk to me when I'm small?"

Regina paused with her arrangement process, "Who said it's easier?"

"You did, today morning."

Regina went back to this morning and remembered saying something of the sorts. Startled that Emma had brought it up she appeased her with a vague answer, "It... just is."

This time the paper hit Regina directly on her head, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oops, I think it's attracted to bullshit."

Regina narrowed her eyes as she turned back, this time arranging the dolls according to height and not colour.

"It's, I've never been comfortable with people... I-I don't know but I've always been surrounded by people with a bigger stature and-"

Emma nodded in understanding, painfully conscious of the words dying on the tip of Regina's tongue.

"I tried to be as intimidating as possible when I was the Queen. I had to make sure I had an upper hand in some way, by flair, by fear, by power..." Regina's voice trailed off as she adjusted the smallest doll with the utmost care, putting her on the top of the shelf.

"Is-Is that why you like doing magic?"

The question was asked with such hesitance that Regina couldn't help smile.

"I think first it was my only option to defend myself. Later on, it just became who I was."

Emma hurled the rest of her paper ammo at the doll who she had now renamed Cora. If she wasn't dead already Emma would make sure she would be for making Regina grow up feeling so helpless.

* * *

"Casa De Mills?"

"No"

"Apple suites?"

"No."

"Mayoral Motel?"

"No."

"Regina's Inn?"

"No."

"Swan Plaza?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. Over my dead body."

"Mean."

* * *

Emma adjusted Regina's hand, bringing it back a few degrees with her hand firmly grasping her elbow.

"Do not move your wrist, this is not some fancy spell. Now throw it only using your arm."

Regina moved her hand swiftly but the ball hit the side table instead of Cora, only Regina didn't know it was Cora she was aiming at. Huffing, she pushed Emma away to try on her own, "Just finish what you were saying without trying to give me ineffective tips."

"Fine, well then that douche had the balls to tell me that Pinocchio had told him to get me arrested."

After missing again, Regina conjured up tiny Styrofoam balls instead of paper to get a better shot. Picking up a red one she asked, "Pinocchio?"

"Uh", Emma bit her lower lip, "August Booth."

Regina gave her a disapproving once-over, "Didn't I tell you he was a questionable character?" She waved it off, "But how would abandoning you have helped break my curse?"

"Exactly."

"I mean it's so silly. That imp-spawn could have just tried to help you. What a cowardly approach."

"Thank you." Emma cried out exasperatedly. "I mean fine I would not have believed at first but eventually... not like that Regina you'll end up breaking that lamp."

Regina drew an indignant breath and this time let Emma correct her hand, "So then he found out about Henry?"

"Yeah, and the kid hated me for lying to him about Neal."

"Is that why you're not eager to return?" Regina asked softly.

"Well, that kid is so quick to judge sometimes. It's hard to stay a hero in his eyes. And he has this other super-mom he keeps comparing me with, who is a terrible shot by the-Hey!"

"My hand slipped." Regina grinned. Emma gathered her hair ruined by the hit but another ball was quick to strike the same spot, "Ok this time my hand didn't slip."

Regina couldn't control her shriek when Emma threw every pillow her hands could grab in her direction.

* * *

"If you won't call your father, I will."

Emma kept playing with her phone, ignoring the woman since she was suddenly more interested in breaking Henry's score.

"Just call David and ask him to take you to Gold. I appreciate you giving me company but I'm absolutely fine now."

Emma was now just pushing random buttons on screen, her face contorted in annoyance.

"Regina, can you shut up for one second? I'll call him, Jesus. If you are bored of hanging out with me you can go, I'm not stopping you from leaving this room."

"How absurd, you're just using me as an excuse; you have to go back to the real world, to Henry. You are the only parent in his life I trust right now so just call."

Emma's ears tingled hearing the last statement and all her frustration gushed out, "Well, god, you know I'll have to explain to everyone why I'm... this! First to Snow, if she can get her head out of the covers for a single minute, then Henry who doesn't even talk to me properly now that he has his douche-dad, then ding-ding his douche-dad, and ultimately the whole fucking town because woo-hoo we're all related. Why couldn't your stupid mushroom just have worked?"

"Emma, they won't even blame you for this."

Emma let out a mini huff in frustration, "Exactly you insanely stubborn woman", she clutched the phone tighter to bite down the urge to shake the brunette.

Regina clicked her mouth shut at the volume but kept on eyeing her in annoyance, "You didn't want them to know it was my doing?"

When Emma didn't say anything Regina just pushed further, "Well you don't need to do that. I can handle mobs but I cannot handle feeding you every day."

Emma narrowed her eyes in anger but her nose crunched up as she tried so hard to press down the smile on her lips. The whole attempt was very comical making Regina laugh out loud. Her laugh made Emma laugh out in return.

When they both sobered down Emma spoke, "It's so many things, I'll have to go back to being David and Snow's little girl, Henry's liar of a mother, the whole fucking town's saviour."

Regina looked at her in sympathy, "It's ok to want space from people, but talk to them, don't hide from them. You might think they're being unbearable, or harsh, but she just wants what's best for you. And all the times you thought you'd disappointed her was only because she didn't have her –" her breath hitched.

"Oh Regina."

Regina's eyes focussed on Emma's, confused why she felt tears on her cheek, "I- you said I would feel better after crying once."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at how innocent the accusation sounded. She brought both her hands up, wiping Regina's tears, "Sorry."

"You should be", Regina said trying to sound angry as she blinked away the remaining tears.

Emma's hands cupped her cheeks but her smile disappeared as she kept staring into Regina's eyes.

"What?"

Emma shook her head, "Nothing, it's something stupid. Like always."

Regina narrowed her eyes, blinking in between, "Tell me."

"Uh-" The ring of Emma's phone interrupted her before she could say anything.

"It's David", Emma informed before taking a deep breath as her hands fell from the brunette's face. Regina straightened up, suddenly aware that she had cried not once but twice in front of Emma. She blamed the room and the circumstances, the two items topping the list of excuses which didn't include her name.

"Hey David, I know it's past lunch", she pulled away the phone to check and let out a low whistle, "Ok, way past, but I was about to call you –"

Regina let out a disapproving sound making Emma glare at her. Trying to distance herself she leaned back towards the armrest.

"So you can come by - Oh David! Why would you do that?"

Regina wondered what her father had done seeing the way Emma was worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

"Seriously?! What the actual – well you tell me what the hell is wrong with her then? – Ok, fine – Fine – I said fine! – 'Kay, I'll see you then."

Emma hung up before throwing the phone on the sofa next to theirs, "You're never going to believe what Mary Margaret did?"

* * *

_TBC_

_Next Time: __Snow... dammit! _David brings along a guest to the Mills Mansion.

_..._

**A/N:**

Countdown towards the end has begun guys!

Honestly, I'm a little overwhelmed by the kind words you guys leave! So much love coming your way xx

And look look, I just might hit a century with the reviews this time, damn! So um listen, no gift certificates and all.. buuuut we'll definitely work something out, ok 100th reviewer person! Take care!


	12. Chapter 12

Both women kept staring at one another, neither one breaking the silence that had settled around them. Regina frowned, feeling the weight of the situation upon her shoulders. It was not because Regina had to look down to see Emma or that she was expecting the bell to ring any time now, which would put her face to face with the smitten fool. No, it was that both women had shared a lot of personal information while lulled by the security provided in her half square feet house upstairs, and now, without the comfort of being hidden from reality, it felt hard to even start a conversation. Regina's tongue felt heavy in her mouth but when she saw Emma smile hesitantly, she decided to speak up, putting the first thing that came to her mind out in the open.

"You know your mother is a -"

"I know."

"But she really is a -"

"I know."

"Truly and truly a -"

"I know Regina!" Emma huffed as she jumped, creating a loud but pleasant sound.

"Gently", Regina said sharply as she rubbed her hands together, trying to keep from picking up Emma from ruining her priced possession, "These keys are real ivory."

Emma continued to stare at her with an expression saying _that means squat to me_ till Regina broke off their eye contact, thinking that she had only brought it upon herself by choosing this particular place to wait. Emma took it as a small victory and beamed internally, her previous nervousness fading away.

"Ok. See this one, this I learnt when I was about five or six."

Emma jumped again on the precious ivory key and then stepped dramatically on the next white key. Regina nodded, her eyes mechanically following every key which were very slowly starting to amalgamate into a known melody.

Regina closed her eyes, as Emma continued to prance around, "Happy Birthday?" she smiled as her hands skimmed the untouched portion of the keyboard tingling with the need to dip those keys.

Emma jumped from a white key to the one preceding it with a twirl carried out with the grace of a ballerina and finally curtsied as the final chord lingered through the room. She laughed as she bent double on her knees catching her breath. Tom Hanks made it look so easy. She walked towards the ledge leaving behind a symphony of footsteps and pulled herself up to sit on the ledge, "Yea. It's not fancy or anything but it's the only thing I know how to play by heart."

Regina shook her head, "Every song is a work of art." she dusted off the keys that Emma's boots may have sullied, "You don't judge a song solely based on complexity. Happy birthday has brought people more joy than Bach or Schumann."

Emma smiled as she kicked her feet back and forth, her face red on being complimented on a tune even Henry could have mastered in less than a day. She stopped the kicking instantly as she realised the grand piano on which she sat probably cost more than her bug.

"So uh", desperate for a change of topic, "Play something for me."

"Will you never cease making requests? I highly doubt any hotel patron does as much." Regina chided lightly but she still picked up the book from the side, gingerly flipping through the pages.

"So", Regina asked softly, not removing her eyes from the book, "what were you going to say before David called earlier?"

Emma lowered her head, "Nothing."

Regina paused her hands and after a moment and then two Emma rolled her eyes, "It's just, that you, you look… uh sort of pretty when you cry."

Regina's eyes darted from the book in hand to the tiny figure on her piano, her face making Emma thankful that the woman had never played poker against her, "Well, at least you were right, it was a stupid thought."

"Well, tell that to your cheeks." Emma accused, raising her chin. Maybe not poker, but she would definitely be able to read Madam Mills' face during strip poker.

Regina narrowed her eyes as she placed the book back in front of Emma, covering her entirely.

"God, learn to take a compliment. Atleast till the time I'm little." Emma said as she slithered from behind the book to sit beside it.

Regina had her eyes trained on the open book ahead but they never moved from the clef symbol on the top of the left page.

"Emma, about... about today-"

"Don't worry. What happens at Casa De Mills stays at Casa De Mills." Emma winked at her as a silly yet sweet grin formed on her face.

"I never agreed to that name." Regina retorted as she relaxed, appreciating Emma's underlying sentiment.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as her eyes now moved along the staff. Emma brought her both feet up and plopped her chin on her palms to look at Regina. She saw as Regina took a deep breath and flexed her fingers slightly; Emma smiled thinking, this was going to be really good. Before Regina could descend those fingers, the doorbell rang. Emma groaned out loud as Regina exhaled sharply.

"That will be the idiots."

Regina ignored the offended _Hey_ and got up, methodically closing the cover on the keys and tucking in the piano stool. She straightened her clothes, ready to meet the guests.

* * *

David's eyes swept the room he had once shared a meal with Regina in, when he had tasted the best lasagna in his life, an era seemed to have passed since that day. His eyes caught Regina's and he lowered them instantly as Regina looked up in exasperation.

Emma watched the exchange with repugnance and cleared her throat, "David, care to share with the room?" she pointed not so subtly to the person sitting next to him.

"Yes, well, I told Snow about the situation Emma is in, and… well she told me something that had transpired in the past week that I wasn't aware of."

David looked positively mortified on behalf of his wife as he gestured to the lady sitting next to her. The Blue Fairy, or as Emma had come to know her, Mother Superior had the look of constant discomfort welded with defiance, like sitting in the evil queen's dining room would soil her aura's purity but the sky could fall before she'd let her in on the secret. She kept stealing glances at the Saviour trying to be respectful of the Princess but curious as to her stature.

"Well, yes. The Queen requested me to protect the royal family against any harm that could be thrown their way by the… the Mayor."

"Ex-Mayor dear", Regina smiled, a little too politely, at the nun who nodded stiffly, wary of the direct attention.

"Yes, distraught as the Queen was, she was also scared that the", her eyes flitted over to Regina's side for a second before they went back to David, "difficult events that had taken place may cause her to behave rashly."

"The difficult events", Regina started to get up but Emma kicked the hand next to which she was sitting. Regina shot her a glare but placated herself nevertheless.

The Blue Fairy turned to David, her tone tinged with reverence, "She had your best interest at heart and so in order to protect all of you I provided her majesty with a simple solution that would make sure any attempts to harm the royal family remained futile."

"So, what happened was", David took the lead and started to explain, making both the ladies in front of him to scoff internally, "Snow gave us all a potion to make sure your magic won't work against us."

Emma hissed from her spot, "Without telling us. She basically roofied us."

David gave her a 'behave yourself' look that could only come naturally to a parent. Emma rolled her eyes but remained silent, even she didn't want to express any criticism towards Snow in front of Mother Superior. Her expression soon turned into one of confusion as she looked from her dad to Regina, "But then..." Emma trailed off.

"Then how would you explain, well this", Regina enquired on the saviour's behalf.

The Blue Fairy observed the Saviour sitting next to Regina with apprehension, "When the Queen called me today I wasn't able to advice without assessing the situation. But seeing our Princess, I'm afraid the only thing I can be sure of is that this is not the May-Regina's doing."

"What exactly happened that day?" David asked his eyes on his daughter. He had been told that Regina had accidentally caused this to happen in her drunken haze. Emma gulped under her father's gaze and looked around to see the other two women's eyes also focussed on her.

"I-I-", Emma turned to Regina, "I don't know", she whispered out so only she could hear.

Regina took in her expression and unconsciously moved her little finger towards her hand.

"Princess Emma may have come across some fairy du-", Regina held up her hand, instantly making Blue quiet, cutting off what Regina feared was only the first of many inane hypotheses the fairy was going to throw at them, "Do you have the ability to make a counter potion or is that too much to ask?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you will let us know when you have it ready", Regina said, her tone crisp to the point. She got up, making her dismissal clear, causing David and Blue get up in succession.

"I don't understand, you want me to remove the protection", Blue turned confoundedly to David, asking, "You believe that would be wise? I thought I was called to help. If we bring her back to the church we can surely work to return her to her normal self."

David looked from Blue to his daughter who was tracing patters on the table-cloth with one hand, other holding onto Regina's finger. Regina was looking at Emma through her lashes, her own free hand just holding the hem of the table-cloth.

"I think it would be best if you could just lift the original one. Emma is already upset on being given this protection in the first place." When Blue still looked unsure he added, "And you will be helping us, with your discretion. You know how it is, this will only cause unnecessary gossip." He gave her a re-assuring smile and Blue finally nodded. David sighed internally before looking at the other two women, "I'll drop Mother Superior and return shortly."

Regina nodded, thankful for his support as well as his departure, and followed him to the door.

Regina returned alone shortly and sat down, her eyes zeroing in on the blonde, "Now, explain."

"What?" Emma squeaked out, "I don't know! Are you sure it wasn't you? I mean do you really think blue violet fairy can block your magic, you're pretty powerful you know."

"Emma", Regina sighed, "doesn't this explain why I'm not able to do trivial spells like drying your clothes or the more intricate ones like returning you to your previous size. Everytime I try to focus my magic on you, it fails. So as much as I hate to admit it, Mother Superior did something right, accidentally perhaps. I think I have a theory."

Emma brought up her knees to rest her forehead, gesturing her to carry on.

"Well, you mentioned you have used it twice and both times it was linked to your emotions. So, in theory, if you had been feeling very strongly about something, intensely so, that would have successfully triggered your magic. I need you to think carefully about what could have been going through your mind that day."

Emma's head snapped up, "Regina, on the list of stupid things you've said, this one takes the cake. Do you really think I would _want_ to shrink myself? Do you really think that I would be so stupid to-"

Emma froze as her mind went back to the night the magical accident had happened, when she'd barged inside to talk to Regina.

...

_"Worried about the pathetic witch, living her sad lonely life... such misery."_

_Emma closed her eyes feeling the sting of words, mouthing stop it slowly like a mantra._

_"The mighty saviour wants to pity the barren hag. Poor motherless evil queen."_

_Emma felt the steel in Regina's voice towards the end. Her heart broke, knowing how exactly it felt to be motherless. But she couldn't fathom how it must feel to be partially responsible for it._

_"Always trying to do the right thing. It doesn't really matter what my say is, if it's good you'll do it, all of you."_

_Emma tried to say something, anything that would make Regina stop talking and not make Emma wallow in guilt later that night._

_"Each and every one of you..."_

_Her head started spinning._

_"Your mother"_

_Her fists clenched as she thought of Snow and Cora._

_"Your father"_

_Her mind recalled Henry telling her about David 'rescuing' him from Regina._

_"Your grandfather!"_

_That one word caused her mind to spiral out of control. Each and everyone in this god-forsaken town had always told Emma how Regina had been set out to destroy every one around Snow White. But all she had ever seen was how her whole family had a hand in making sure Regina's life would be absolute hell from the very beginning. Emma wanted nothing more than to run away. She wanted to disappear, she wanted to escape; never in her life had she felt so - felt so-_

...

"Holy Mother Fucking Shit!" Emma cried out, "No absolute fucking way!"

"What?" Regina pulled back, startled by the sudden outburst.

"No, nuh-uh, how fucking literal can magic be… this is insane, I cannot do this. No! I said No." Emma got up and started pacing around.

"Emma calm down."

"No you fucking calm down, I am packing my bags and leaving this shit hole of a town and you, all of you fairy-tale creatures can kiss my sweet-"

"Emma Swan!" Regina shouted making Emma's hand stop midway of her wild gesticulations "You are going to sit down and you are going to take a deep breath. Now."

Emma's hands dropped making a big sound as they hit the side of her body and she sat back with a big pout. Her expression soon turned disarrayed as apologies started tumbling out of her mouth.

"I didn't want to Regina - I swear. I was just - I didn't know this would happen. And I kept blaming you for it - I'm so sorry. I can't believe it was all my fault, God I'm so stup-"

"Emma", Regina cut her off, "what happened?"

"I - I was sort of feeling… shit, guilty about the stuff you said… that day, about us trying to play God with your life all the time, and, I don't really know how it happened but I was feeling…" Emma looked at her with wide eyes, "Oh My God I think I ruined your mushroom as well. Oh God, I - I shouldn't be allowed to speak or even think for that matter. I'm a living threat, someone should just put me in a straight jacket and-"

Emma's rant got cut mid way as something blocked her lips. Emma looked, blinking rapidly, at Regina's finger that was covering her whole face. Regina had no idea what Emma was rambling about but her expression ensured her that Emma was very sorry about whatever she was saying. She slowly removed her finger, eyeing the jug of water kept in the middle. Emma followed her eyes and shook her head vehemently.

"No no, I'm fine I'm fine, I swear." Emma said taking deep breaths.

Regina masked her dissent, "Ok... I may have understood only half of what you were saying, or trying to say. But, the good thing is if you can shrink yourself that means you also hold the power to return to your normal size. Right?"

Emma's eyes widened as she thought of how she would be able to do that. Seeing her panic Regina continued.

"The fairy is already giving us an alternative. This is just to speed things up, but if you're not comfortable we won't attempt magic."

"I-I don't mind", Emma looked up, "But you'll help me right?"

Regina crinkled her nose, a little peeved at why Emma would ask so, "Well I have to, considering I am obviously the brains in this team."

* * *

_TBC_

_Next Time (Interlude): Well, Regina manages to teach someone a lesson._

_..._

**A/N:**

I changed the piano from having ivory keys to not about ten times because as much as I want her to have regal things Regina does have a greater kinship with animals than people. Bottom line, curse got her a piano from before the Ivory Ban and Regina appreciates the majestic beauty of the elephant (who died of natural causes).

Speaking of pianos, I have three piano apps on my phone and I didn't know how to play Happy Birthday. Fuck! I learnt it to see if tiny!Em had to make any giant leaps of faith. Now that I have mastered the tune, if any of you want to hire me for events/parties just leave a PM, I'll check my schedule and get back to you. I'll even throw in the half-learnt X-Files theme for you lot.

Stay cool, my musical friends!

...

*Tom Hanks played the big piano in the movie 'Big'.


	13. Chapter 13

"So quick question, I'm thinking about bear claws, and surprisingly they're still not here."

"Emma, you have magic, you're not a vending machine." Regina exclaimed and drew in a deep breath before she continued, "You need to learn how to access it before being able to freely use it for gluttony. Strong feelings-"

"Excuse me", Emma feigned hurt, "You have no idea how _strongly_ I feel for bear claws. If I could I would take 'em to Nevada and marry the hell out of them."

Regina shook her head but Emma cut in before she could say anything, "And do not say I'm a child because I'd be doing some pretty adult things to them."

Emma's eyes misted over from laughing when she took in the look of revulsion on Regina's face. Regina, muttering barely audible curses, turned to stand up and Emma stifled her laugh, trying to put on a sober face.

"Ok ok. I'll be serious now."

Regina looked at her in exhaustion, "You're impossible."

"Well, right back at ya. I mean I can't believe you're not doing the in-your-face dance yet." Emma said as she leant her back on the vase kept in the middle, trying to reach the white lily drooping till just above her outstretched hand.

"I must warn you that there is a limit to what you think you can request", Regina said as she lightly flickered her wrist from below the counter and watched as the stalk bent down, just a little bit, "There will be no dancing."

"No I mean you're not lording over the fact that it was in the end my own fault." Emma peeled off a single long petal and inspected the soft sheet of white, "You even told me to go to Mother Superior in the first place and I didn't listen to you. And then it turned out my mo-Mary Margaret was the reason you couldn't turn me back when you tried." Emma looked at her, impressed as her hands remained busy with the petal, "Look who's starting to let things go now."

"Well, I'm just a better hostess than some", Regina swiftly flicked her hair back, "And, and there are just.. more important things at hand."

Emma watched her curiously, "Like me?"

Regina quickly glanced away making Emma puff out her chest, "Oh shit, it is me!"

Regina tutted, "I could never have thought it possible, to trap such a huge ego in such a small body."

"Hey. It's ok, I know I'm pretty special." Emma said, hiding her smile by lowering her head.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Yes, so special that for some reason, you had a great desire to hide or escape that you actually condensed yourself to a size rivalling a matchbox. But you know", Regina looked up in contemplation, "I can actually place that with your nature, but I just don't see how you can _unknowingly_ sabotage the mushroom that could have freed you from this curse."

Emma tried to casually shrug it off, "Well maybe I could have been a little.. not looking forward to jump into the real world that very moment, whatever."

"Emma, you can't-"

"You know, I just don't think you're a good teacher Regina. I mean you can tell people what to do but the _how_ is a big problem." Emma said cheekily, trying to distract her.

"And just what does that mean?"

"I'm just saying", Emma straightened up, "Miss Swan, complete your paperwork, sit up, eyes front, behave yourself, do magic, spit-spot." she slumped back, "That's you, all commanding."

"I definitely do not talk like that." When Emma paused and raised her eyebrows Regina huffed, "Fine. Go on then, goto your precious _father-in-law_. He'll teach you all sorts of magic and emotions."

"Hey, uncalled for. I told you how much I hate him and his little rumpling."

"Oh I can't wait to meet that mouse of yours." Regina said, internally seething. What sort of imbecile leaves his love to fend for herself in difficulties? And to think Henry was birthed in jail because of that rat. Oh she definitely couldn't wait.

"Oh shit Regina, you think you can turn him into a real mouse?" Emma asked a little too excitedly, Regina was not sure if Emma was still joking.

"Gladly."

Emma's eyes gleamed with mischief, "What else do you think can we do to him?"

"We can get him one of those elaborate cages and put teenage blondes at the end for him to sniff out." Regina drawled out.

"Hey, that's not funny", Emma said despite the snort that escaped her, "Man Regina, your jokes come off as plain mean." Emma smiled at the petal she had twisted and folded till it formed the shape of a rose, all thanks to the one summer she'd wasted learning origami off the internet.

"Maybe if I smile coyly and bat my lashes then you'll find them funny. Well atleast your father will."

Emma cringed, "Yeah… That. Can you stop it? I mean I know you're not serious, well God I hope not, but it's so… can you… not."

It was Regina's turn to cringe, "What, you think I've done this? If it's anyone's fault it's Archie's. He put vague ideas of unfinished romances in your father's head because we both know he is not capable of thinking such things himself."

Emma's expression soured, she looked from the flower in her hand to Regina, "Unfinished romances?_"_

When Regina said nothing on the matter Emma took a step back before sitting down and roughly started opening the flower up, "Fine, whatever, it's your life, you can do whatever the hell you want. And I don't feel like doing magic now, so I'm just going to wait for Blue Fairy. And if I ever want to learn about magic I'll just go to Gold."

Regina blinked, "Excuse me?"

Emma just turned around, facing away from a baffled Regina.

"This might be your last day in this state, isn't there anything you want to do. Something off that perilous list of yours?"

"Why do you care?"

Regina walked around the marble top to look at Emma, "I don't understand what I did to offend you."

"Oh, hitting on my dad is not offensive." Emma said as she tore the petal into smaller fragments, reducing its size bit by bit, "What is it, is it his weird stubble, his stupid blue beady eyes?"

"You realise you are insulting your own father."

"No I get it, you want a prince on a horse deal, so fucking typical."

"What are you talking about? What are we talking about? Are you ill?" Regina cried out, "Is it because you've not eaten anything since morning? I knew I should have fed you sooner."

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh look, your prince is here." Emma said with sarcasm as she blew the minute specks of the pearly blossom she had wanted to give Regina into the air.

Regina left the kitchen, confused and irritated.

* * *

"Hey Regina, I dropped back Blue." David said, his hand reaching behind his neck.

"Like you said you would, congratulations David." Regina deadpanned. Both the Charmings always seemed adamant on annoying her. Regina turned in the kitchen's direction when David cleared his throat, halting her before she could even reach the steps.

"So, uh", David outstretched his hand and there was a Granny's bag in it, "I wanted to apologise."

"I thought we were over this." Regina gritted out as her hands found her pockets again.

"No, that was for", he coughed into his fist before shaking his head, "This is for accusing you of shrinking Emma. I was wrong to assume."

"David there really is no need..." Regina trailed off when she saw David walking towards her, smiling. He held Regina's wrist and gently brought her hand up, sliding it out of her pocket and his other hand placed the bag on her open palm which was now resting on his, "Please."

"Oh", she looked from the bag to the kitchen to David, "Ok this needs to stop now."

"What?"

The next few seconds were a blur when suddenly every sense in Charming's body felt like it was on fire. His back was digging on something hard behind, two strong hands clutched his flannel shirt, all his eyes could see was brown and the smell of apples consumed him as velvet locks tickled his nose. Blinking, he realised Regina had pressed him against the closed door, breathing heavily into his ear.

"Charming", the hot whisper in his ear made his eyes roll back, "Charming!"

"Regina?" David shook his head, "Regina what are you- what are you doing?"

"Tell me Charming, do you like me?" she asked in a low feral whisper, urgent like his life, not hers, depended on it.

Regina's chest was heaving which was terribly distracting David, "Wha-" he choked out of his dry throat.

One of the small hands released his shirt and tightly gripped his chin making him turn. Regina's nose came dangerously close to his as she breathed into his lips, "I want you to take me away from this horrid place", brown eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, "you'll do that won't you", she imposed as she traced the side of his jaw with her manicured thumb nail, "where it's just you and me" she paused and then added as an afterthought, "And sheep.. maybe.. if you want."

Both her hands cupped his face, "Will you?"

David mesmerised by the distance and the sultry voice nodded dumbly making Regina's eyes narrow in.

"You will?" she asked sternly pushing David a little roughly behind and making his head come in contact with the wood, effectively breaking the euphoric bubble he had been floating in, "What? NO! No, I love Snow. I will die before I leave her."

Regina's eyes softened with a single blink, "Are you sure?"

"If I could I would tattoo her image inside my eye lids so she would be the first and last thing I see everyday for the rest of my life." David got out in one long breath.

"I", Regina pressed her lips together before releasing a breath as she shook her head slightly, "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. You really love Snow?"

David nodded fervently, prying Regina's hands off his face. Regina dropped her head on his shoulder, a little too strongly making him wince, as her body shaking slightly, "They why would you toy with me so?"

"I'm so sorry Regina, I never should have said anything. This was a silly crush, I honestly don't know what came over me. I'll never ever bother you again, I swear on my life."

Regina kept shaking but this time she couldn't keep the laughter silent, making David's eyes widen.

"Oh you", David spat, still heaving, "you evil-evil witch."

"At least you're over your _silly crush_ now." Regina said, her voice blasé as she pulled back, "Now pick up your cake and come inside, your daughter is waiting for you."

"I-Christ!" David put his hands on his knees, wheezing, "I'll be there in a minute." He slowly slid down as he dropped his head in his lap, willing his heart to stop beating so fast.

* * *

"Hey, was that David?" Emma said earnestly when she saw Regina coming in.

Regina nodded at the fidgeting figure who was waiting to say something. She opened her fridge and spotted an apple when she heard Emma clear her throat.

"Look I'm sorry if I was being a little blunt, but I think", Emma stood on her tip toes, her back arched slightly as she laid heavy stress on the next word, "_Henry,_ you know _our son, _yours and mine - the kid, he wouldn't really appreciate you going at it with his grandfather, his _married_ grandfather for that matter." Emma felt very proud of finding an argument Regina would have to heed to, and her smug face was proof of it.

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics, "As much as I am devastated having you pointing that out, I've already taken care of your daddy dearest problem."

Emma watched her go around the counter sitting on one of the chairs, "Huh?"

That moment David entered with his phone on his ear.

"-Yep that's the only reason I called Snow, because I'm an idiot who doesn't say I love you enough - Of course I'm looking after Emma, that has nothing to do with - Fine - Fine - I said fine - Ok, remember I love only and only y-" he pulled off the phone when the line suddenly got disconnected. He sighed and pocketed it as he resumed walking.

David smiled at Emma before pulling back a chair, "Hello Emma, how are you doing at the evil hag's lair?" David narrowed his eyes behind his daughter.

Emma looked between the two, "Uh... umm?"

Regina chuckled throatily as she bit into her apple, before offering the fruit, "Care for a bite charming?"

"Oh bite me."

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Regina said with a low husk.

Charming pressed his lips together and looked away, but despite his resolve his shoulders slowly started shaking in silent laughter before he shook his head and let out a strangled _'Oh God'_. At his outburst Regina covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she controlled her own laugh.

Emma's head kept revolving around the two figures unsure of what exactly had taken place in the two minutes Regina had left the kitchen.

* * *

_TBC_

_Next time: The right motivations monopolise the desired results. The penultimate chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

"Seriously, you really need to stop staring."

David laughed, "Well it's not everyday your baby girl gets shrunk."

Emma swallowed the wince bravely as David asked, "You're still not picking up Snow's calls?"

"I- maybe I'll just talk to her when I see her. Thanks for not bringing her here by the way."

"Yeah, and had to use the 'woke you up from eternal sleep' card. Now I can't use it again for another month."

Emma snorted before wagging her index finger at him, "You know, I'm not sure you didn't get Snow because of me."

David's eyes pinched shut as he bit his tongue, "Never again."

Emma chuckled, partly in relief and partly in amusement, shaking her head at her father. She stopped to inhale the delicious aroma filing the room, "What do you think Regina is making?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it smells delicious. I don't know why she was so keen on making dinner, she didn't have to."

Emma rolled her eyes, "She is just trying to be funny because she thinks I get a little edgy if I don't eat every two hours."

David nodded in agreement but stopped instantly when Emma shot him a dirty look.

"So Emma, Blue said she will be able to deliver the remedy tomorrow. So after we have dinner, you can come back home with me and we can meet Regina tomorrow with the potion."

Emma glanced at the kitchen before getting up, "That's cool and all, but you know I-I mean I already have a room at Cas- upstairs. If I come you'll have to move things around and explain to Henry why I'm small, plus the kid is so anti-magic as it is. I mean I could hardly get him to talk to me when I'd call these last few days."

"Yes, he was already moping for Regina and suddenly we had to tell him that you left town. It didn't sit well with him. He's been hanging out with Neal, a lot. Neal told me he has been asking him to talk to Regina because you chickened out."

"Hey! What could I have told him, your other mother sort of magically minimized me; the kid would have gone back to hating Regina."

David nodded slowly, cursing himself on being so blind, "You are always playing the knight for her, aren't you?"

"Night? What?"

"I was the same way for your mother." David smiled.

"What are you even talking about, what does that have to do with Henry?"

"Nothing", he sighed seeing Emma jitter over her son.

"God, I am really dreading going back."

"Hey, everything will be fine once you to talk to him. Trust me."

"I hope you're right." Emma said, her hands combing through her hair.

"So, I'll inform Regina you're staying the night."

"Sure."

* * *

David knocked the cabinet near him, making Regina pause from dicing the vegetables and turn, "Yes?"

"Hey, so will it be ok if Emma stays one more night here?"

"Of course, she has already claimed a room in my dol- upstairs. On top of which she would have to explain to Henry why she is small. Henry is already very sensitive when it comes to magic, it's a conversation she should have when she is back to her usual self."

David rolled his eyes slowly, "O-kay. Shouldn't you also be present when she speaks to Henry?"

"I've already discussed it with Emma." Regina said with finality but with less bite than David expected.

David handed Regina the tomato she was reaching for, "Um, I also wanted to apologise."

"This again?" Regina arched her eyebrow as her knife sliced into the ripe produce making David chuckle.

"No, this apology comes with no expectation of umm", David scratched his stubble, "Seriously I had no clue where I was going with it. Firstly it wasn't even my fault, it was Archie's and let's not forget you, I mean they used to call you the _fairest of them all_, and your voice-"

"Focus Charming focus."

"Yes well, I think Archie brought back a lot of memories. I always repressed the time I spent during the curse because as much as I despised it, on some level I preferred being David Nolan, and that made me feel very guilty. It felt like I was validating the curse if I thought back to the life of plain old David, taking care of the animal kingdom and not the entire Enchanted Forest. Maybe it's the grass on the other side effect but he did have it better in some ways."

"Because he had three women fawning over him?" Regina smirked making David laugh.

"That was all _your_ doing. How did you even know I was engaged to Abigail, I mean Kathryn, in Enchanted Forest?"

"I didn't", Regina replied as her hands slowed down.

"You know, I don't know if you are aware but Kathryn really cherished your friendship. She would always tell me you had a different side than to what you show everyone."

"Kathryn… she didn't deserve to be put in between our feud. I-" Regina stopped, checking herself. She didn't really know how to be a friend. Maybe that's why she had cursed someone to be hers.

"Well, I think my daughter agrees with her, I think you do have a different side when you're not acting in vengeance." David thought back to Emma, "I don't know about friendship but, well, I'd prefer to be on better terms with, with both _mothers_ of our little prince."

Regina started, but stiffly nodded a little surprised at herself, "That's not as horrible a notion as I'd have thought it once to be." She added smirking, "But I'd rather you not showing up at my door with confectionery treats everytime you want to apologise. I hope I am clear enough."

"Crystal. I have already made a complete ass of myself, I don't ever wish to repeat it." David dramatically shook his head earning a small smile from Regina.

"I couldn't agree more. Emma would be so happy to know, you were traumatising your daughter did you know that?"

"I was?" David laughed, "My poor baby girl."

Regina kept her knife by the side at the statement. This time she actually made a conscious effort to hide the annoyance in her tone, "You really have to stop treating her like a child David. Atleast hide it better that you miss the drooling version of her."

"Are _you_ seriously giving me parenting advice?" David asked, his voice losing his earlier playfulness.

"I am and will continue so if it will make you start treating her like the person she is." Regina crossed her arms, determined to not back down.

'Interesting', he thought as he watched Regina curiously, "You mean the saviour?"

"No, Emma, she is Emma Swan. It's unnerving to treat a 30-year-old as a child. Or as some sort of demigod your subjects call _saviour_. She is capable of greatness, yes, but she is capable of so many other things as well. She is already learning to be a competent parent, though I detest her views on nutrition. And let's not forget her contribution to the town as sheriff, well a clumsy sheriff who has the table manners of a blindfolded monkey, which some... might even find endearing... I mean... Why are you smiling?"

'Blind, Nolan, you're blind as a bat', David thought as he shook his head.

He picked up a tomato to eat only to have Regina snatch it from him with a pointed stare, "I asked you something."

"No, I was just beginning to think you were immune to _Charmings_. Turns out it takes the right one."

David smiled before patting her hand and turned back. Regina looked at her hand and hastily kept the tomato back on the counter.

"What do you mean by tha-" a shriek ripped through her throat as her foot slipped over the same tomato which had rolled down the counter and on to the floor.

Regina felt herself falling back and in an attempt to save herself, her hand reached to grab the table. Instead it caught the chair making it fall along with her causing a loud crash.

David instantly rushed back, "Regina!"

Regina hissed in pain when David removed the chair which had fallen on top of her, her foot felt like it was on fire, "Regina are you ok?"

Regina didn't have time to respond as a third figure sped into the kitchen, "Regina, what the hell happened, oh shit are you ok?"

Regina's eyes widened as the woman helped her up, securing her tightly around the waist with one hand. Regina clutched the back of Emma's jacket as she tried standing up. Putting the slightest of weight on her left foot made her gasp in pain, her other hand latching itself on the blonde's shoulder who was now carrying half her weight.

Emma's eyes hurriedly raked over her body to check for injuries, "Jesus Christ Regina, can't you be more careful, what if you'd fallen on your head, you could have had a concussion."

"Emma unhand me", Regina said as she shifted closer to Emma, "so that I can slap you, _you_ are lecturing _me_ on carelessness, you oaf."

"I mean there isn't even any blood on you, why would you scream?" Emma cried out accusingly.

Regina narrowed her gaze, "Oh I'm sorry, why don't you go wait till I bludgeon my head on the floor."

"Bludgeon? God woman, who talks like that, do you have an old-timey dictionary hidden somewhere?"

Regina recoiled at the volume, "Why are you shouting at me?"

"Because you fucking scared me!"

"Ladies", David shouted making both women snap at him, "What?"

"You really are going to make me say it?" he laughed in joy on seeing his daughter, wildly gesturing to the woman who was yet to let go of the wounded brunette.

"Oh God", Regina's eyes lit up, "You, you are back to your annoying self again Sheriff."

Emma laughed in total bewilderment as she helped Regina sit down on a nearby stool. David attacked her with a bone crushing hug, "So good to see you at eye level again."

Emma made false choking sounds but her face was as bright as the moon. David chuckled and released her from the hug.

"Emma Swan is back baby!" Emma all but roared before looking down at Regina, "Oi, Shorty! You better steer clear of mason jars in case some tall sheriff decides to take revenge on you."

Regina glared at the term but her eyes went from the blonde's head to toes, "You're really ok?"

"I am", Emma smiled.

David patted her back, delighted, as Regina continued enquiring, "But how?"

Emma's eyes narrowed as she tilted her head slightly in thought, "I don't know, I heard this one right here scream like someone was stabbing her and I remember jumping from the table and… I think I just landed on my feet." Emma scratched her head lightly, "I don't remember poofing or any clouds around me, it just sort of happened."

David beamed for reasons more than one on hearing that, "Oh, this is fantastic. I have to tell Snow, let me just call your mother. This will get her up and about."

Emma nodded looking at David leave the kitchen pushing buttons hurriedly on his phone before looking at Regina's ankle, "Now Mrs. Klutz, are you in pain?"

"Only slightly, I don't think it's broken though, maybe a sprain."

Emma frowned, "Sure? It sounded like a big fall."

"Absolutely."

Emma knelt disregarding Regina's reluctance to inspect the injury, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes Emma", Regina said exasperatedly making Emma roll her eyes. Emma eased off her left shoe and gently touched the skin that had reddened, this time though, Regina hardly felt any pain, "This doesn't look good Regina. But that may be because of the suffocating trap you call heels."

Regina narrowed her eyes but there seemed to be a faint smile plastered on her face, "You actually did magic. I can't believe you performed magic successfully."

"Gee, thanks for not sounding so surprised. But really, you need to be more careful. What if we were not here?" Emma thought of how Regina usually stayed alone, the thought of her hitting her head and passing out without anyone knowing scared her.

"Well good thing I had the entire Sheriff department in my house." A small chuckle escaped her, "I'm sorry if I'm unable to mask my shock, I really had very little faith that you'd be able to do magic when I suggested it."

"Yeah, maybe I found something to feel strongly about." Emma said, smiling as her finger tips lightly traced Regina's sole.

A shiver passed through Regina's body at the sensation and she jerked away from the touch. Emma bit her lip apologetically and gently placed her foot on the ground, not getting up herself.

"Now" Regina cleared her throat to get rid of the hitch in her voice, "are you going to get up or are you waiting for me to grant knighthood to you?"

"Knighthood?"

"Well I was the Queen wasn't I?

Emma's eyes widened a bit, "And I'm your knight, not night."

"_My_ knight?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"No", Emma shook her head, "foot in mouth." Emma shook her head again strongly, making her hair fall over her forehead.

"Charming." Regina said almost teasing.

"It's in my DNA I guess." Emma said absently, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Yes, _charming_." Regina looked down too, her eyebrows coming together along with her thoughts.

David came inside, with his phone in hand but stopped when he saw the two women looking down so preoccupied, "Uh, everything ok?"

The both turned to David, the same thought going through their minds, "I can't believe _you_ figured it out before me."

"I think we should celebrate." David declared, clapping his hands into a clasp but his excitement failed to infect the two women.

Emma looked at Regina instinctively, making her speak up before Emma could get a word out, "Oh no, don't mind me, go. You need to go back to your house, maybe take a real shower for once."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"And I may as well rest."

Emma still remained on her knees. She wanted to say something meaningful, something summing up her stay here, something conclusive about what she felt at that moment. But what she really felt had thrown her off massively, so she settled on using her good ol' delaying tactics.

"Hey, it's late now but how about me and Henry, we come over tomorrow?"

"I-" Regina looked unsure, "Do you think that's best…"

"I do, trust me. Plus I can't believe no one told me how amazing your food was, I really need to start making up for lost time." Emma forced the lightness in her tone but her words held an underlying truth.

Regina kept observing Emma, "I, we, I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma got up, finally, with a long exhale and looked at the counter, "I'm sorry we're leaving when you'd already started dinner."

Regina waved her hand trying to dispel her qualms, "Think nothing of it. Now be careful on your way home, don't let my efforts to keep you alive go in vain."

Emma laughed as she rubbed her palm clean on her jeans, checking it once before offering it, "I'll help you upstairs. Least I can do for all the times you carried me around."

Regina's smile was hesitant but her hand reached its destination on its own accord.

David stepped outside shaking his head, 'And Snow thinks I'm slow.'

He strutted towards the door, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

* * *

_TBC_

_Next time: Because Emma's plans always work out, right? Final chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

Regina let out an audible groan as a loud knock resonated through her house and more annoyingly through her head. Blinking her eyes she realised that it was again the unpleasantness she had hoped of avoiding by oversleeping: morning. She stumbled down the stairs to reach the infernal door which didn't seem to pause for even a moment.

On seeing the culprit as she opened the door, Regina blinked once, and then again as her senses kick-started. She looked back to the house and then to the front again, her raspy voice finally bubbling out her confusion.

"How?"

On the other side of the threshold, Emma Swan, with her hands dug so deep in her pockets that she actually appeared shorter than Regina, gave her a nervous smile before bobbing her head thinking what to say.

"How what? How am I up at 7 am? How did I get here?"

On seeing Regina's unmoving stare Emma sighed, "Or how did I shrink myself again?"

Regina's shoulder slumped and she leaned on the frame of the door suddenly remembering how tired she was. Closing her eyes she said, "All of the above."

_Too many questions to process this early in the morning._

Emma took in Regina's state, she was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, though a bit dishevelled. Her foot seemed well enough by how she was not favouring her right one instead. But clearly something else was hurting since she could see the red rims around her puffed eyes which were decorated with wet lashes. Her hair were doing that adorable thing from yesterday morning where they stuck out in every direction. Emma's hand made an appearance and brushed them away before tucking in the more errant ones, "What happened here Miss Mills?"

Regina actually snorted, seeming least bothered by the surprise it evoked in Emma, before swatting away the pale hands from her hair.

"I think I opened a gate yesterday, these silly waterworks don't seem to stop."

Her hand reached up her collar, lightly tracing the inside hem of her shirt from where she took out a chain with a pendant dangling at the bottom.

"After David called yesterday to tell me, to inform me why you both weren't coming today", Regina sighed, "I was feeling a little… I visited my mausoleum to see mother and, and I found this."

Emma's hand slid along the chain to take it from hers, opening it using her thumb. She gasped as she saw the two photographs inside: one was undoubtedly of a younger Regina Mills, most probably in her later teen years; the other was of her deceased mother, Cora Mills.

"She always wore this and I had no idea." Regina said softly as fresh tears made way through closed eyes.

Emma's hands caressed the photo inside the locket as she leaned in to see one picture closely, "You know she could have chosen a photo that made your hair look less poofy."

Regina wiped her eyes before saying, "Shut up."

Emma's nose crinkled as she jerked back, "What did you do Regina, rob the town brewery or something? Remind me to buy you mints, it's something that I've been meaning to do since day one here."

"God Emma, please shut up."

Regina heard Emma chuckle. She opened her eyes slowly at first, then blinking rapidly till she could keep them open. Pushing herself away from the frame Regina tried to stand taller to look at Emma properly. Her critical eyes travelled slowly across Emma's body, "And you, how did this happen? Again I might add."

"I - well you already know how Henry got a teensy bit angry when I told him what the H-Team, now renamed to the Wizard's council, were up to the last few days. Long story short, we got into our first proper fight today because he wanted to go away with Neal to New York."

Regina felt all the alcohol in her body evaporate, "And you let him go out of Storybrooke with Neal?"

"No! Of course not." Emma instantly replied but her hand kept fiddling with her sleeve."But, he then wanted to go camping with him. I get the feeling it wasn't Storybrooke he wanted to get away from huh?" Emma let out a nervous chuckle as she looked down, "I'm sorry I tried calling you but I think you were pretty out of it. Neal said it'll help him cool off a bit, our absence will make him appreciate us and something something you know."

Regina shook her head, "And of course you had to assent. I told you that you need to step up if you want to be a parent and what do you do, you listen to an eleven year old and his hundred year old father who you wanted me to turn into a rat just yesterday."

Emma took a step back, "Hey hey! I'm sorry ok but it was hard. He's only a kid you know and I think he's just acting out because he was not here with you and I was, so I thought, yeah maybe camping - not so bad. But I still made David go along with them, and, and", Emma huffed, "Really Regina, you thought what? That I was going to turn into some new and improved person after a two-day vacation."

Regina let out a tired breath as all her anger faded away, "Especially if it was with the queen of relapse."

"Harsh", Emma frowned as she lightly swatted Regina's arm, "but when I saw him leave today, I guess I was…" Emma air quoted the words, "feeling strongly", she shrugged, "next thing I know I was standing here."

Regina kept eyeing her from head to toe. Emma kept shuffling under her gaze.

"So, can I come in?" Emma finally asked, seeing no end to Regina's scrutiny.

"Why?"

"I - I could use some company. And I guess so could you."

Regina sighed as she looked away from Emma, "I don't think that's a good idea for you to hide here every time you think you're screwing up. And I think I'd fare better if you were not here every time I'm feeling mournful."

"But-"

"It'll be hard to be alone the next time." Regina completed in a small voice as her hand massaged her temples.

"There doesn't have to be a next time." Emma said lightly kicking the table underneath her, "I mean I kinda like spending time here, I-" she released short successive puffs of breath like she was preparing for a run, "I like spending time with yo-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Emma tilted her head in confusion. Had she asked a dichotomous question, she wondered, if so then this foot-in-mouth disease was getting sneaky.

"No." Regina pushed Emma away from the door and started closing it, "I'm sorry but this hotel can't accommodate you any further."

Emma's eyes widened as she stopped the door with her foot, "Hey hey, hold your horses lady? What's wrong?"

"I", Regina scowled slightly as she leaned on the door, "Do you not see the two of us right now?" she gestured between them, "I already have a lot baggage here, I-I don't think I have space for yours as well."

Emma pinched shut her eyes before letting it out fast like ripping a band-aid, "We don't have to live with it always you know."

"What?"

"I am saying", Emma removed her foot and this time spoke evenly, stressing every word, "we have a better chance sorting it together instead of carrying it alone."

"It's not easy to bear, mine is so heavy it sometimes threatens to crush the thin wires keeping together my sanity."

Emma gave her a lopsided smile and pointed to herself as she mouthed the word, 'Saviour.'

When Regina huffed and attempted to close the door again, Emma pressed her full weight as she held the door open with her shoulder, "Ok ok, let's leave the fucking title aside. This is one responsibility I want to take no matter how scary it feels. And you said it's not a bad thing to trust someone with your problems. You already know I trust you, so why not give me a chance with this... baggage of yours."

Regina opened the door cautiously, Emma widening it further with her hand. Regina stepped back to let Emma in, allowing her to cross the door. When she made a move to turn Emma caught her wrist with her hand.

"Wait listen, I want you to know I am not being metaphorical about mine. I actually have lots of trolleys, suitcases and duffel bags-" Regina's sweet laugh cut her off.

"Well, my hotel _is_ in dire need of a bellboy." She smirked.

"Oh Casa de Mills certainly won't regret it." Emma said, gaining confidence on making Regina smile again. She slowly walked towards Regina, her other hand landing on her hip. Regina hummed, too distracted by Emma's fingers tracing her pulse to notice their proximity.

"I", Emma started saying something but trailed off in the middle, her eyes glazing over. She shook her head as she brought her other hand up to Regina's cheek, her thumb reaching out to the hypnotic distraction, "Sorry but has anyone told you this thing is incredibly beautiful?"

Regina's breath hitched, suddenly aware of their position when she felt a light pressure on her lip, the cold finger caressing the skin above so gently, almost reverently, "I don't think anyone has noticed it so closely."

"Yeah? Took me a while too." Emma smiled as she leaned in but Regina's eyes widened and she frantically stilled her with her palms on her chest, "Wait, stop!"

"Shit shit, did I read it wrong? Fuck, see that's why I don't try talking in fancy cryptic shit. I thought I was being smart and sweet and here you don't even like me when I thought maybe, I don't know it felt like you did. God I'm going to kick David's as-" Emma got shushed with a finger on her lips.

"Emma", Regina bit her lip as she suppressed her smile, "I just haven't brushed yet."

"So", Emma exhaled around the finger, "it's ok if I, uh", she smiled tentatively, "when you're not smelling like Leroy?"

Regina glared at her skittishly as she tried shrugging out of her hold. Emma held on to her, pulling her further in.

"But you know right, I do feel strongly about this, about us. I don't go changing sizes for just about anybody."

When Regina arched her eyebrow in question she smiled sheepishly, "Ok confession, I wasn't looking for a place to hide today. I was just thinking how much I wished to be with you and then", she rolled her eyes, "poof."

"Really?" Regina breathed making Emma pull out a little, "Jesus Christ Regina, good call on the brush thing."

Regina pushed Emma further away, her glare losing its playfulness.

"Seriously, I've always wondered if Philip was grossed out by Aurora's morning stench." Emma spoke more to herself than the scandalised brunette.

"Mor- morning stench", Regina iterated with horror, "I certainly do not have... morning stench!" Regina turned to her side, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to check her breath.

"Hey, no, I didn't-"

Regina silenced her with an angry stare, which didn't look quite as menacing as she now had her mouth covered behind her cupped hands.

"Just so you know, I can kiss the hell out of you even if you don't floss for years. I can be every bit like those prissy princes on horses", Emma said defiantly but still made a face, "Maybe I'll hold my nose when I do it."

Regina forgot to be angry at the moment when Emma's nose crinkled and instead, let out a chuckle inside her loose clasp. Hearing the laugh Emma's ego came into play, "Oh hell, come here and I'll do it right now. No mouth wash or nothing!"

Emma wrapped her arms around the now shaking brunette, who laughed into Emma's neck, "Stop, I don't need you to be a prince."

Emma sighed, nestling her nose in brown hair, "Sure?"

"Extremely. You're better off a knight." Regina's hands tried to find a place on Emma's neck, but feeling a bit conscious about hugging her, she just rested her hands on her shoulders.

"But", Regina said breaking the moment of silence, "I think you seem to fit the role of a jester even better, with your shenanigans and all."

"Yeah", Emma smiled cheekily at the _compliment_, "well someone has to make you laugh, you look far prettier then than when you cry."

"Gods", Regina said in mock frustration as she inwardly beamed, very thankful for the curtain of blonde hair hiding her blush, "Give your charming ways a break Miss Swan, it's still too early in the morning. I'm actually half-convinced I'm still passed out in the mausoleum and this is a fever dream."

Emma laughed but her hand still came up to check the brunette's forehead, "So what do you want to do?"

"Why don't you shut the door and join me for some breakfast? We can take it slowly from there." And that was about as straight an admission she could get from Regina about being on the same page as hers. She squeezed the tiny brunette once before letting her go, "Fine, your place your rules."

Regina walked into the kitchen but her teasing voice called out to Emma, "And make sure to not trip on your way back."

Emma rolled her eyes and shouted back, "Yes Mrs. Klutz" but had a goofy smile on her face.

She walked over to the door and thought maybe this time she could try making pancakes for Regina, maybe lighten up the morning after her rough night. Emma was not naive enough to think that this would be the last of their rough nights, but never before had she been so optimistic about her future. Never before had she also been so thankful on being the product of true love because she knew she would have gone back home that night if not for her magical happenstance and then, she would have missed seeing Regina from a different vantage point, in every sense there was.

She sprinted the short distance to the door, eager to return to Regina. When she was close enough she kicked the door with her foot and pivoted back to the direction of the kitchen. The brown door swivelled slowly shut as the sound of footsteps lightened till they lulled into serene silence in Regina's desolate bedroom where the small yet big doll-house glowed with warmth.

**_fin_**

* * *

**A/N:**

Looky here, skipping and laughing we slowly reached the end. Writing Shrunk has been insanely fun, and more so thanks to the few brave people who stuck out with me till the end. Your words brought me absolute joy and reassurance (esp. you K!) xx I still don't know what most of you silent lot think about it, hopefully nothing bad, but if I made you smile I guess my job was done.

Just in case you would like to read more from me, I am resuming my other fic: _The Heart is Just a Muscle_. It takes place with the episode 'The Miller's Daughter' with the change that the cursed heart doesn't kill Cora. The fic revolves around the tug of war Regina finds herself in, with Emma and Cora on opposite sides. If this is something that intrigues you I'd love to see you guys there as well.

...

Much love and take care x Pancakes for everyone! x


End file.
